<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness Found by TheTransfiguredCanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069894">Darkness Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransfiguredCanary/pseuds/TheTransfiguredCanary'>TheTransfiguredCanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Secrets, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Rituals, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Voldemort has too many pets, Wheel of the Year, manège, maybe? - Freeform, or dressage but fancier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransfiguredCanary/pseuds/TheTransfiguredCanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a split second to throw the entire quest into disarray. Now Harry is trapped with the enemy, and not just any enemy: Voldemort himself! Serpent's rock is filled with many secrets and with each day, as Harrys friend try desperately to free him, a few more come undone. All around Harry is a world he's never known of blood supremacy and powerful rituals. Despite the glamour of old money and ancient hierarchy he knows his life now hangs in the balance. But in this new world Harry may find himself wondering who exactly is friend and foe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. December 20th, 1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was going horribly wrong. Harry struggled helplessly as Greyback and another one of the snatchers appeared to drag him and Ron upstairs. He had no way to escape. No plan to form in his panicking mind. All thought of occlumency and concealment flew out his mind at the intense worry he felt for Hermione, for Ron. He felt none for himself. He couldn't feel anything for himself. It just didn't matter in his head. He would gladly throw their months of planning and hardship to the winds to save them. His own life meant nothing. Bellatrix's shrieking and Hermione and Ron's tearful responses were muffled to Harry's panic-struck mind, as though his ears were filled with cotton. Then suddenly the world erupted into chaos. Somehow, someway, Dobby was there. He was there to help. Harry wasn't sure how the little house elf knew. Perhaps it was because he had once been Malfoy’s elf. Perhaps it was because he had chosen to follow Harry. Maybe it was some other unforeseen magic. Either way, Harry felt his heart soar. Then suddenly all was pain and screaming. It took a few moments for him to realize that it was he who was screaming so harshly. He felt Hermione's fingers brush his own, but his scrabbling fingers reached only air a few seconds later. Ron, Dobby, and Hermione were gone and Harry was trapped in the den of the enemy. The pain reached a new peak before it passed some threshold to a deafening throbbing in his head. He was here. Harry slowly tilted his head to the sky and suddenly there was a deathly silence. He heard the almost inaudible footsteps as someone approached him from behind. Harry let his head fall in his kneeling position as if he were praying, though he knew that no deity now could save him. The person circled to his front and Harry allowed himself to look up. Even with his glasses, Harry could not see the monster that stood before him, only a vague outline of fuzzy white and black shapes. but then the man's wand, so bone-like and familiar, like a wizened old friend, came into sharp focus. Harry stared at the point of the wood and sighed sadly before he let his eyelids float down. He leaned his head so that it rested upon the point of that deadly wand. He did not wait long for the darkness to take him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. December 27th, 1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Harry noticed was that heaven felt strangely like luxurious silk sheets in a large bed. It took a moment before Harry slowly cracked his eyes open and sat up. He was dressed only in a pair of equally luxurious silk underclothes in a semi-circular room of dark earthy tones. The green satin curtains were drawn back, and cool sunlight streamed in to brighten the room. As he stood up the hiss of the sheets startled him slightly as he examined the room. It was relatively large, and the fire had been left to smoulder through the night, giving the room a cozy warm feeling despite his undress. Another hissing reached his ears and Harry whipped around to the bed. Seeing nothing, Harry eventually turned to the sofa in front of the fireplace. There he found his clothes, folded and freshly laundered, with scents vaguely reminiscent of sage and lilacs. It was a calming scent that helped assuage some of Harry's panic as he searched his clothes and found neither his mokeskin bag nor his stolen wand. Though he supposed if this was heaven, he may not need either. Finally, Harry turned to the two doors. There was one on either side of a marble encased fireplace. Harry's exploration revealed a lavish bathroom, complete with a recessed walk-in bathing pool. As Harry stepped towards the larger double doors he started when he heard the hissing again but louder. Looking down he realized why. The door handles were brass snakes, that withered and hissed nonsense at one another while they played. As Harry reached out to touch them, they retreated to their original positions and grew solid. Harry slowly pulled open the door and looked down the halls. The walls were lined with dark panelling topped with emerald green paper, the ceiling arched and made Harry's steps into it echo around so that everyone in the next few hallways would know he had awoken.</p><p><em>“The pray awakes and leaves his den”</em> the left handle hissed with a snicker</p><p><em>“Who knows the way his tale will end or when”</em> the right rhymed back. Harry frowned at them before he closed the door and walked down the hallway. To his right, there was nothing but walls adorned with paintings and tapestries. As he turned around, he stopped. There in his path, gently cleaning its small paws and face, was a black house cat. After it finished wiping its face with its moist paw it looked at Harry and began to swish its tail to and fro. It had strange eyes, like pools of molten gold in rings of fire. It meowed a bit then turned and walked down the hall. Harry frowned at it in confusion and the cat stopped to meow at him once again. Taking the hint Harry slowly followed the cat. There were many twists and turns and endless hallways before Harry and the cat finally reached what he could only assume was the grand staircase. Two rounded stairs encircling a colossal Georgian chandelier. The cat pranced down the stairs with practiced ease, while Harry marvelled at the vaulted ceilings and beautiful windows. The cat meowed again at the base of the stairs and Harry followed. At last, they came to first an open room where Harry could see a dining room, a ballroom, and the bright white kitchen. The cat was already pawing at an empty dish and meowing. Harry slowly went to the surprisingly modern refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk. He filled the dish and the cat began to purr as it lapped at the cold white liquid. Harry frowned as he noticed a set of tiny horns on the cat’s head. He didn’t understand how a common house cat could come by this affliction but merely shrugged. Harry sat beside the cat and began to pet it absentmindedly as he thought about the portraits he had seen in his explorations. They had all been dressed in green and gave him questioning but haughty glances and whispered to each other as they passed. Some were more brazen, openly insulting him as he passed while others laughed. He knew now in his heart that he had not died at Voldemort’s wand in Malfoy manor, but the question now stood: where was he? Harry continued to pet the cat when he paused. He realized that the creature’s purrs were much louder then before. And his hand rested on the creature differently than it had before. He looked down and could not stop his cry of alarm and fright. Below his hand, the small house cat had become a massive panther. It turned to Harry, no longer purring, with milk dripping from its chin and gave a warning hiss. Harry realized that their eyes too had changed. The creature now had red eyes rimmed in gold. Harry jumped back as the panther swiped at him with raking claws. He paled as the big cats’ hackles raised. As the creature roared in anger Harry scrambled to his feet and bolted. The cat readily gave chase. Harry quickly managed to dodge the cat down several side halls. But still, he heard the panther yowling in anger as he grew more and more lost. As he dashed down yet another side hallway he froze. Two house-elves were standing at the end of the hallway. They were twins. Harry stared in slight fear. The pair didn’t move. Didn’t even blink. Just stared at him side by side at the end of the hall. Then suddenly they popped closer. Harry turned to bolt away and slammed into a hard chest. He fell back onto the hardwood floors and yelped. When he looked up, he paled. Voldemort towered over him like a marble statue. Slowly the older wizard turned his head and stared down at Harry like he was a small interesting insect. Suddenly the panther came from behind him, purring again and sat at Voldemort’s feet. The man looked down at the creature and hissed before turning to Harry with a scowl.</p><p>“You will cease tormenting my cat potter.” he snapped.</p><p>“What- me?! She’s the one who chased me all over the bloody mansion, or whatever you call it…” Harry growled angrily but didn’t dare move. A pop sounded behind him, signifying that the eery houses elves had apparated behind him</p><p>“Mipsy,” the left one said</p><p>“and Mopsy,” the right continued</p><p>“are sorry master.” they said in unison and bowed their head.</p><p>“It is Rasputin and Theseus who are to blame. Not you.” Voldemort said plainly. Harry continued to look at Voldemort, trying to ignore the fact that the house-elves had returned to staring at him. </p><p>“Where am I?” Harry demanded with false courage. Voldemort raised a brow ridge and sneered at his tone but sighed.</p><p>“You are in the ancestral manor of house Slytherin, Serpent’s Rock.”</p><p>“You could have just said my house.” Harry said with a glare. Voldemort glared back before the panther butted her head against his clawed hand yet again and he looked at her and sighed.</p><p>“Now Tenebria. Harry Potter is not a new toy. You cannot damage him. So, play nice.” The panther purred as Voldemort scratched her chin with his claws then she shrank before Harry’s eyes back down in the innocent-looking house cat, albeit with small horns.</p><p>“What is she?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p>“Proof positive that your education in Care of Magical Creatures is severely lacking.” Voldemort drawled with a roll of his eyes. “She is a shadow cat. Specifically, she is of the rare South American variety. The ones in India have been bred to be exotic house pets.” Voldemort said with a disgusted tone. “The South American ones have been almost hunted to extinction by poachers. They have no respect for creatures there. I found her alongside the skinned corpse of her mother and four of her siblings. She was the runt, so the poachers left her to starve because her pelt was too small. You’re lucky she didn’t scratch you. Their claws have a powerful venom that stops healing in them. “Voldemort said with a chuckle as Tenebria clambered into Harry’s lap and rubbed herself all over him. “I rather think she likes you.”</p><p>“She scared the living daylight out of me… are all your pets murderous?”</p><p>“Most of them.” Voldemort said with a smirk. Harry swallowed. Then Voldemort turned away. “Take him back to his room, Mipsy and Mopsy.”</p><p>“Yes, master.” the pair said before they grasped Harry's shirt collar like a vice.</p><p>“Hey, wait!” Harry cried before he was unceremoniously dumped back into the same semi-circular room he woke up in.</p><p>
  <em>“What a surprise!”</em>
</p><p><em>“The prey survives!”</em> the two snake door handles said with a very evident surprised tone.</p><p><em>“He’s pissed at you.”</em> Harry lied angrily. Voldemort hadn’t sounded particularly angry at the enchanted snakes, but he was feeling a little petty and wanted some small revenge. The two snakes seemed to believe him because they looked ta each other then tied themselves in a complicated knot and froze, locking Harry into the room with no means to escape. The boy instantly regretted his lie realizing what a golden opportunity he had now wasted. </p>
<hr/><p>Voldemort sat at a round table in Malfoy manor waiting with an elegant stillness for ten chairs around him to fill. The first to arrive were Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix. They each took their places and joined their lord in watching the door. The next to enter was Antonin Dolohov and Corban Yaxley. Next Snape strode in, and Bellatrix glared at him the entire time he walked around the table to sit at Voldemort’s right side, the highest position of honour. The next group to arrive was Augustus Rookhood who looked to be rather tired and irritated with the final members travelling with him, which was a snivelling, still injured, Wormtail, and the twins Rabastan and Rodolphus, who looked to be enjoying tormenting the poor squeaking rat-like man. The four took their seat and Voldemort turned to the Malfoy’s.</p><p>“First we must thank our gracious hosts.”</p><p>“Of course, my lord.” Lucius said quietly. Narcissa merely nodded silently. Voldemort turned back to the group and continued.</p><p>“Some of you may have heard of the… event, which transpired here yesterday’s eve.” Voldemort said with a slight smile. “Ss of last night, Harry Potter is in my custody.” a cheer ran through the table. Dolohov and Yaxley both looked stunned, while the twins looked amazed and gleeful.</p><p>“By custody my lord… you mean he’s still alive?” Severus said with a slight frown. The table instantly quieted in a mix of disbelief and astonishment. Voldemort’s smile vanished and he slowly stood and turned his back to the table. </p><p>“Indeed… something has… happened to him.” Voldemort said vaguely.</p><p>“Happened? What do you mean happened? Just bloody kill him!” Yaxley said with a complaining tone. Voldemort whipped around and glared at him. Then he moved around the table to the man.</p><p>“I will kill potter when I see fit Yaxley! do not presume to tell me when I should kill the boy.” Voldemort allowed the thoroughly cowed man to bow his head in grovelling submission before he continued his trip around the table. “As it is. I cannot kill the boy. Not yet.”</p><p>“Why is that my lord?” Narcissa asked quietly. Voldemort paused then returned to his seat and weaved his fingers in thought. </p><p>“As you all know. I have sworn to kill Harry potter since he was but a babe. When I found him trapped as he was, I was fully intending to exact my oath. But I found that Potter’s eyes had grown dim.” Voldemort looked up and unfolded his hands. “In short Harry Potter has lost the will to fight me. This would not be such a problem if I had been the cause of this. But since it was not, I find the thought of killing him now… highly dissatisfying.” </p><p>“Then… perhaps my lord you should become the cause.” Bellatrix said with a smirk.</p><p>“Indeed… I have spent much of his time in my home pondering ways in which I could do this Bellatrix. But I have not called you here for your advice.” Voldemort said straightening his back. “I am merely alerting you of the current situation. Now. Report.” Voldemort said with a nonchalant wave of his clawed hand, allowing the tedious and boring meeting to commence. Hours later, after the last of the reports had been heard and the various members had excused themselves Narcissa cleared her throat.</p><p>“My lord… I know you said you did not wish for any advice, but I wonder if I might have an idea which you could pursue.</p><p>“Narcissa!” Lucius hissed in panic under his breath. Both Voldemort and his wife ignored him.</p><p>“Speak.” Voldemort conceded.</p><p>“Perhaps the fastest way to Potter’s weakness is through his heart?” Narcissa offered quietly.</p><p>“Explain.” Voldemort asked with a frown.</p><p>“Harry Potter spent much time under Dumbledore’s tutelage. It is very likely that he holds great stock in matters of love.” Narcissa said quietly.</p><p>“What does this have to do with anything?” Voldemort asked with a sigh.</p><p>“What I suggest my lord, is that you win Harry Potter’s heart.” Narcissa said quietly. Voldemort raised a brow ridge.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Be kind. Shower him with praise. Convince him that you are his friend. That you can be trusted. Then begin to show him affection. Slowly convince Potter to give you his heart. And once you have it,” Narcissa began. “Crush it. Betray him anyway you see fit. And when he comes to you with heartbreak, reveal to him that you had intended to kill him all along. And Potter will not fight you. And I am sure you will be satisfied.” Lucius looked horrified. He could not believe his wife would suggest something so ludicrous</p><p>“My lord… I-” the Malfoy patriarch began, hoping to spare his wife pain</p><p>“Lucius.” Voldemort interrupted the blond before he smirked triumphantly at the pair. “You simply must bring your wife to more meetings.”</p><p>“My lord… before you go forward… there is something I must warn you of.” Narcissa said quietly.</p><p>“Oh?” Voldemort asked curiously.</p><p>“You must be careful that while you win Potter’s heart, Potter does not win yours.” Narcissa said. Voldemort chuckled.</p><p>“Why my dear Narcissa, that is why your plan is so ingenious.” Voldemort said with a grin. “For I have no heart to win.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. January 5th, 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry quickly found that life at Serpent’s Rock was more boring than anything else. He had expected rooms full of screaming victims and piles of books on torture and dark artifacts. Instead, he found that most of the rooms on the floor he was staying on were locked or empty, or else filled with elegant rococo furniture covered in dusty sheets, like ghosts of a lavish past filled with ballgowns and tea parties. As for the library, which Mipsy and Mopsy had agreed to show him, It was mostly filled with books on legal practice, or else ancient volumes held together by sheer will and determination in languages Harry had never even heard of. He did find several history tomes of different countries that he found interesting but some of them had a nasty habit of biting while he read them. One was “A Comprehensive History of the Wizards of Peru”.</p><p>“Ow!” Harry yelped before he slammed his fist on the cover. </p><p>“And here I thought the light said violence was only to be used as a last resort.” Voldemort drawled with a smirk as he walked into the library.</p><p>“Hey, this book has been biting me all afternoon! Why do all your books bite?!” Harry demanded angrily as he held the small paper cuts to his lips.</p><p>“They only bite people they don’t like.” Voldemort said with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh, har har har! I know you’ve bewitched them.” Harry snarled angrily.</p><p>“Oh, come now Harry. I would never do such a thing to you.” Voldemort said with a quiet voice. Harry’s shoulders stiffened as he heard that tone and frowned. He had noticed Voldemort acting very strangely in recent days. He seemed to want to be in Harry’s presence at every minute of the day. Also, judging by the lack of pain, he maintained a general sense of apathy towards him, which Harry found very disconcerting. At least when Voldemort left for meetings Harry had satisfaction in his annoyance, but Voldemort’s utter lack of anger or happiness towards him set his teeth on edge. He had relied so much on being able to judge Voldemort’s mood before. Now it was a blank void. Then there was the touching. Voldemort seemed to have gained an appreciation for the slight zapping tingle that would accompany any kind of physical contact. It would of course escalate to intense pain on Harry’s side after a few seconds, but that initial spark seemed to fascinate Voldemort. As soon as he thought of it Harry jumped back in fright and shock. Voldemort had brushed the side of his face with his knuckles in the mimic of a caress</p><p>"Will you stop that!" Harry snapped with an angry nervousness as he stood up and headed for the door, leaving the biting book behind. Voldemort stared after him and Harry felt a slight smirk as he felt the tell-tale prickle of annoyance. Good. Let him be annoyed. Serves him right. Harry thought as he stormed off back to his bedroom where Rasputin and Theseus gave more jeering rhymes.</p>
<hr/><p>"I have tried and tried Narcissa. Why does he reject me so?" Voldemort hissed in annoyance as he swirled around his wine glass. Lucius was sitting across from the fireplace stiff as a board. Voldemort on the other hand was, while not relaxed per se, effortlessly sat in the high-backed chair close to the fire. Narcisse, however, lounged in the chaise across from him without a care in the world. As her lord spoke, she finished the sip of her wine and sighed.</p><p>"Well my lord, it is to be expected…"</p><p>"Is it? I understand his reservations from a purely aesthetic point of view. I am well aware of how I look." Voldemort said with a sigh "but even when my youth was failing seduction has never been this difficult."</p><p>"Perhaps the boy has high standards?" Lucius offered nervously.</p><p>"Hardly. He can’t even tell the difference between a cabernet blanc and an ice wine." Voldemort said with a grimace. "And do not get me started with his table manners. He ate steak with a salad fork yesterday."</p><p>"Well, he was raised by muggles." Narcissa reminded. "So, he has an excuse for taste."</p><p>"So it would seem." Voldemort said with a grimace.</p><p>"As for your issue my lord. Perhaps you are coming on too strong, as the young ones would say. After all, do you know anything about him?"</p><p>"Of course. He was raised by muggles, he was sorted into Gryffindor, he is a passible quidditch player, and he usually has an irritating tenacity." Voldemort recited.</p><p>"What's his favourite colour?" Narcissa asked with a smirk.</p><p>"His… his favourite colour?" Voldemort asked stunned. Narcissa smiled.</p><p>"Lucius dear, what is my favourite colour?"</p><p>"Persian blue, though you are also partial to vermillion for garden parties. Which I will say marvellously contrast your eyes in early June." Lucius said quietly.</p><p>"Thank you, dear. Favourite food?"</p><p>"Lobster thermidor with a side of crisp winter greens topped with strawberries, pine nuts, and a sweet creme vinaigrette, coupled, of course, with a summer white wine, say 1912, and for dessert a decadent devil's food cake with raspberry reduction, served with a light evening tea ending with dessert cocktails in the parlour." Lucius recited before he sipped his wine. Voldemort looked over to Narcissa impressed.</p><p>"I dare say I should join you for dinner sometime." Voldemort said with a grin. "But what has this got to do with anything?"</p><p>"My lord. I trust Lucius with my life. He is my husband and lover. I have gladly given him my love for twenty years. I'm sure Lucius would say the same." Narcissa said with a smile. "You wish for Harry Potter's trust? His heart? You need to know these things. I fear you have forgotten this." Narcissa said with a sympathetic smile. Voldemort frowned.</p><p>"It has been some time since I wooed anyone. Even for political advantage. Very well. I will proceed."</p><p>"As a minor warning my lord." Narcissa said with a sharp look "Potter will not likely give up this information freely. He will expect something in return. Of course, if you do not feel comfortable you can always lie. But make sure to remember any lies you tell" Narcissa advised. Voldemort gave no verbal response, merely bowed his head before tossing a handful of powder into the fireplace and disappearing into the green flames.</p><p>"You're playing with fire Narcissa." Lucius murmured.</p><p>"I'm doing no such thing. He came to me for advice, I gave it. I am obeying my master's wishes."</p><p>"We are in no position for ambitious scheming!"</p><p>"It is not!"</p><p>"Isn’t it?!"</p><p>"No! I am quite comfortable where we are. The best part about being fallen from grace is not getting blamed when something goes wrong." Narcissa reminded with a sip of her wine.</p><p>"Until you convince the dark lord to put his heart in play."</p><p>"You heard him; he has no heart. He will be fine."</p>
<hr/><p>"My what?" Harry asked with a blink and looked up from his dinner.</p><p>"Your favourite colour." Voldemort asked with a slight smirk. Harry blinked again.</p><p>"Erm… well red I guess… but… well I actually look best in green." Harry admitted.</p><p>"Green?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Yeah. Like a black-green. Makes my eye brighter apparently." Voldemort stood and walked around the table to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Those are your greatest asset. It is only intelligent to bring them to the for front." He said leaning closer with a smile. Harry gulped and leaned back slowly trying to get away without leaving the table altogether. Voldemort chuckled before he straightened up and walked further away towards the liquor cabinet and returned with a small sherry. </p><p>"What about your favourite food?"</p><p>"Why are you asking me these questions?"</p><p>"It has come to my attention that you know quite a bit about me, but I know so very little about you Harry Potter. That hardly seems fair."</p><p>"Well, I don’t know your favourite colour."</p><p>"I prefer Egyptian blue or ultramarine for my interiors. Of course, emerald is necessary for public rooms, though I myself only wear it if I'm intending to look like a walking talk plague corpse. Sadly, the only shades that don't clash with my skin are black and navy." Voldemort admitted with a somewhat mournful sigh. "Though, in my youth, I looked quite dashing in sangria."</p><p>"What… is sangria?" Harry asked in confusion.</p><p>"It's a dark purplish-red with some brown undertones. Typically seen in paintings of royalty. It's one of the royal colours alongside royal blue and Imperial purple." Voldemort explained with a huff.</p><p>"Course it is." Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes. "To be honest I don't really have a favourite food… well, aside from treacle tarts."</p><p>"Treacle tarts?" Voldemort said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah… what?" Harry asked when he noticed Voldemort raised eyebrow ridge.</p><p>"I don’t understand how you could eat something so sweet."</p><p>"Well, what's your favourite dessert?" Voldemort was silent for a while and he looked up into the ceiling in contemplation. Harry sat and waited, the longer he waited the more he wanted to know the answer. In fact, while they were waiting their dinner disappeared and was replaced with dessert tea, a slice of treacle for Harry and some kind of flaky pastry for Voldemort. Finally, the man spoke.</p><p>"I believe the greatest thing I ever indulged in was a dark chocolate molten fudge cake. Of course, I only had it once at Reginald Thornton’s youngest son's christening ball." </p><p>"What's that?" Harry asked nodding to the flaky pastry in front of him</p><p>"Mille fille. It’s French." Voldemort remarked flippantly. Harry shrugged then he frowned.</p><p>"If you liked it so much why didn’t you ask how it was done so your house-elves could make it?" Harry asked in confusion.</p><p>"Well for several reasons. The first being this was forty years ago, and I did not have house-elves at the time. The second being of course that I was there for business and it hardly seemed pertinent at the time."</p><p>“Right I forgot you were broke in your youth.” Harry said with a smirk. Voldemort’s face fell into an annoyed scowl. Harry winced and rubbed his scar a bit before the pain receded to a dull buzz as Voldemort took a calming breath.</p><p>“I was not ‘broke’. I had merely not discovered my birthright yet.” the man said as he swirled his glass a sherry before taking a sip.</p><p>“Your birthright?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Why this mansion and its fortune of course.” Voldemort said with a chuckle. “Or have you seen other mansions with portraits that speak Parseltongue and enchanted serpent door handles?”</p><p>“That’s why they were so candid!” Harry remarked. “They thought I couldn’t understand them.”</p><p>“Well, as far as we know I am the last descendent of Slytherin.” Voldemort said with a sneer. “Your own ability is an anomaly I intend to solve.”</p><p>“Join the club.” Harry commented with a sigh. “My friends and I have been trying to figure that out for five years.”</p><p>“Indeed? Well, I think I can do better than a couple of teenagers.” Voldemort said haughtily.</p><p>“I’ll remind you that I was one of those teenagers, and I’ve beaten you several times.” The laugh Voldemort threw up to the ceiling could freeze The Black Lake solid.</p><p>“Beaten? Oh, Harry Harry Harry. You never ‘beat’ me. Merely delayed this inevitability.” Voldemort said with a dangerous leer. Harry slowly slumped back into his chair. His appetite vanished and a heavy sadness settled in his bones. Once again, he remembered where he was, why he was here, and the terrible truth of his situation. </p><p>The only way he would ever leave Serpent’s Rock was death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ostara, march 22nd 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort hid a sneer in his teacup as he watched Harry poke at his breakfast. It had been three days since they had had their dinner conversation. The boy had been very quiet after that for some reason. The dull look in his eyes also grated on Voldemort’s nerves. That and the boy’s new tendency to lock himself in his room. How was he supposed to seduce the boy if he was never around? Suddenly a sound startled him out of his contemplation.</p><p>“What?” he snapped the twin house elves in irritation. The pair didn’t even flinch and merely lifted the tray higher.</p><p>“A letter for you master.”</p><p>“From lord Malfoy” </p><p>“Thank you.” Voldemort said with a slight inclination of his head. The pair exchanged identical smirks before disappearing with a snap. Voldemort groaned and rolled his eyes. He was going to get olives in his salad tonight. With a flick of his claws, the parchment was opened. A quick scan made him quickly rise from his seat. “Potter!”</p><p>“What?! What did I do?!” Harry asked in a panic as he clambered away from him out of his chair.</p><p>“We are going to an Ostara ritual.” Voldemort declared with a smirk. “Dress in something loose and pastel.”</p><p>“Um… several questions… what’s an Ostara?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Ostara… the spring equinox?” Voldemort started. Harry raised an eyebrow and Voldemort grimaced, appalled. “Good Merlin what do they teach in History of Magic these days!”</p><p>“Goblin Wars mostly. Sometimes Giant Wars. One time someone got Binns to talk about Slytherin. That was an interesting twenty minutes.” Harry admitted with a wince. Voldemort began to rub his temples in frustration. </p><p>“Remind me to tell Severus to exorcise that ghost.” Voldemort said with a frustrated growl. Then he sighed and levelled Harry with a haughty look of superiority. “Ostara is the Pagan holiday of spring. It is the celebration of the rebirth of magic and the earth in the new year. It is marked with a ritual of rebirth, an offering to the spring maiden, and a feast. The Malfoys are hosting this year. We are expected to arrive in three hours. Dress in a light, freely flowing robe with no belts or buckles. As I stated before, pastel colours are a must.”</p><p>“Erm…” Harry began. Voldemort huffed.</p><p>“Just head upstairs, Mipsy and Mopsy will have something suitable laid out for you.” Voldemort said before he swept from the dining hall. Harry blinked a bit, still very confused before he shrugged and headed into his room. Sure enough, a robe was laid out on the bed alongside a pair of hemp woven sandals. Harry quickly dressed then gulped as he looked in the mirror. He looked oddly formless in this robe. Almost roman. And yet, it hung around his hips in a surprisingly stylish manor. Harry shrugged a bit, which caused one of his sleeves to slide down, which he hastily corrected. Finally, he opened the door and made it to the entryway. He paused at the top of the stairs and blinked. Voldemort was dressed in a white robe with pale blue accents. It made him look oddly ethereal, like a ghost. As he turned to Harry the boy started a bit at the luminous appearance of his red eyes. </p><p>“Do your eyes always glow?” Harry asked quietly.</p><p>“They’re not. It’s merely contrast.” the man explained before he looked Harry up and down. “Mipsy and Mopsy chose well. It's very flattering.”</p><p>“Th-thanks…” Harry remarked with a surprised stutter. It sounded so genuine, nothing like how the man had sounded in the past few weeks. Voldemort for his part was too focused on the portkey he was making to realizes he had given the boy a truly genuine compliment. Harry was a bit stunned until Voldemort suddenly clutched his wrist and Harry screamed in pain. The man immediately whipped hand back in shock while Harry held his scar with watering eyes. "Warn a guy." He eventually said in a strained voice. Voldemort stared at him.</p><p>"Our portkey is ready." He said with a flat-sounding voice. Harry stared at him before he huffed and reached out towards the bent quill. The familiar feeling of the hook behind the navel deposited him roughly on the ground beside the ethereal man. Harry stared up at the manor and shivered. He could still hear Hermione screaming. And Bellatrix too. But then he blinked, and the dark austerity seemed to evaporate. The gates were opened as garlands of glowing spring flowers were strung up along the high hedges. The peacocks were roaming with small chicks pecking at their father's talons. All around various witches and wizards mulled about in the same style of flowing robes that Harry was wearing in various soft spring colours. Harry soaked all the spectacle up as much as he had Hogwarts for the first time. Voldemort cleared his throat.</p><p>"Pay attention Harry, because I will only explain this once. Unmarried girls are addressed as miss. Unmarried boys and men as sir. Married men are referred to as master. Widows and older women are called madame, were as married women are referred to as mistress. The head of any ancient family is to be called lord, and their wives lady. Lord Malfoy is the host tonight, while Lady Malfoy is the mistress of the hall. Bow to her at your waist and shake his hand only if he offers it first. Try not to make a fool of me." Voldemort finished. Harry paled slightly as he tried to wrap his head around the etiquette, which he had never been very good at. They finally approached the door into the house where Lady Narcissa stood vigil, welcoming the guests.</p><p>"My lord. Welcome. May the year be most profitable and good."</p><p>"May your seasons be favourable." Voldemort responded before bowing his head to her. The woman curtsied to him then turned to Harry.</p><p>"Ah. Mister Potter. Welcome. May your seasons be favourable." Harry blinked then cleared his throat.</p><p>"And may yours be good." Before he bowed at his waist stiffly. "Thank you for the invitation." Voldemort groaned a bit but Narcissa smiled.</p><p>"As host, my husband organized the invitations. As mistress of the hall, I'm am in charge of greeting and ensuring our guests are well fed and watered. A common mistake." She insisted as Harry grimaced. "I have a book I could lend you if you like. The waters of a banquet can be treacherous indeed. If you like…" she began then paused and nodded before clapping her hands. A house-elf appeared, dressed in a blue silk pillowcase. "Fetch me Draco, Lopsky."</p><p>"Yes, mistress." The elf said before he bowed and left with a light pop. </p><p>"Go on ahead my lord. I am sure many within the hall have business with you."</p><p>"Of course." Voldemort said before gave Harry a quick glance and swept into the hall. Harry stared after him then slowly relaxed. Narcissa watched this and smiled.</p><p>"How have you been my dear?" Narcissa asked under her breath. Harry blinked.</p><p>"Uh…" Harry began uncertainly.</p><p>"Ah Draco!" Narcissa cried snapping Harry out of his reverie. “Please be a dear and let Harry tag along with you tonight. It is his first banquet and you remember quite well how poorly yours went."</p><p>"But… mother… what is he even doing here?" The boy hissed.</p><p>"That is the dark lord’s business, not ours. Now fetch him a glass of wine. I daresay he needs it." Narcissa insisted as another group cam up behind Harry. Draco sneered then drag the boy through a brightly lit garland strewn hallway through a set of gilded double doors into the most spectacular hall Harry had ever seen. Twice the size of The Great Hall the center was recessed and filled with people dancing in Celtic circles to loud fluty folk music. Around the edge of the room, tables were set with hors d’oeuvres and drinks. Countless others were gathered about, talking as they snacked upon deviled eggs and spring crops, while what appeared to be whole rotisserie rabbits slow-roasted on enchanted table centrepieces. Finally, Draco released him in favor of two glasses of white wine. Harry looked at it and winced. He’d never really liked wine. It was all Voldemort ever served him, but he found it too sour for his taste.</p><p>"It’s the best white money can buy Potter." Draco sneered as he took delicate sips. Harry sighed then took a tentative sip. The minute it touched his lips he almost choked. Not on the taste. Well, it was the taste, but it was more about how good it was. It was sweet, which was new, and it didn’t sting his mouth like other wines usually did. "See? 1811 Chateau d’Yguem. The most expensive bottle of wine in the world. Father has six more in the basement. He brought it out for the dark lord of course." Draco explained haughtily. Harry just took a bigger sip and scanned the room. After a second more intensive sweep he frowned.</p><p>"Where is your father?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He’s the host. He’s in The Chamber of Agreements of course." Draco said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"What? Like a lamer Chamber of Secrets? And that’s saying a lot, cause the Chamber of Secrets isn’t much more than a sewer cistern to be perfectly frank." Harry said with a snicker. Draco sneered.</p><p>"Don’t you know anything Potter?" He snapped. The huffed. "It’s the host’s job to resolve any arguments or facilitate any treaties between guests in a private place. Father is likely in the chamber discussing something private with the dark lord."</p><p>"So… the host sends invitations and helps clear up business and the master, or in this case mistress, of the hall make sure the party goes smoothly?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes." Draco said likely it was an obvious thing.</p><p>"Muggles would consider your mother the hostess." Harry explained around his wine. Draco stared at him like he’d grown a second head.</p><p>"Muggles are weird." He finally muttered. The pair stood in silence, though surprising civility, for several minutes before Harry spotted Lucius and Voldemort approaching them. The blond looked much better than Harry had last seen him. His face was clean-shaven, and his hair was pulled back by a white silk ribbon. He did still have extremely noticeable bags under his eyes but then he had planned this spectacular party. </p><p>"Mr. Potter. Welcome back." Lucius said quietly before he stuck out his hand. Harry stared at it then shook it stiffly.</p><p>"Thank you as for the invitation Lord Malfoy." Harry said. "Narcissa has been a great mistress of the hall."</p><p>"Has she?"</p><p>"Yeah. She got me a babysitter." He griped nodding his head towards Draco. The teen scowled.</p><p>"Potter if I was your babysitter, I'd be getting paid, which I sure as Merlin are not."</p><p>"All the galleons in the world would not be enough Mr. Malfoy I assure you." Voldemort said with a chuckle. His talons gently clinked against the glass as he lifted one from the table to his lipless mouth. After he took a sip he sighed. "You are making me attached to very expensive wines my friend." </p><p>"My apologies my lord." Lucius said with a sharp bow and suddenly paler face. "I thought you-"</p><p>"My lord!" A voice cried from across the hall. And then two men, twins, appeared beside Lucius, one obviously intoxicated. "How are you?"</p><p>"Rodolphus… Rabastan I see you have been sampling the fine wine dear Lucius picked for us." Voldemort commented with a smirk, eying the one of the left. Lucius looked at his hand and blinked in horror.</p><p>"Where did you get a bottle?!" the patriarch asked with a choking sound. The man blindly gestured to behind him.</p><p>"Seriously that was obvious." Rodolphus seemed to telepathically agree with his brother. Lucius then apologized and dashed in the direction of what Harry assumed was the wine cellar. Or maybe one of the wine cellars?  "Bloody hell you’re right brother." Harry blinked and noticed that he was suddenly the center of the twin’s attention.</p><p>"Erm…"</p><p>"My wife despises you." Rodolphus said bluntly. "Seriously she hates you more than Pettigrew. Which I didn't think was possible. Then again she is a fucking lunatic-" the other brother elbowed him in the stomach causing him to choke on his words. "Right manners, thank you, Rab. Anyway, ifs a good thing she in France right now."</p><p>"Why’s she in France?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Family tragedy." Rodolphus said quietly. Rabastan made a gesture of his thumb dragging across his throat and make a gagging noise. That when Harry saw it. </p><p>Rabastan had no tongue.</p><p>Rodolphus caught his flinch and smirked. "Oh, you noticed! Yes, my brother lost his tongue in Azkaban. Apparently one of the visiting Aurors didn’t appreciate his cheek. Never did have much tact my bother." Rodolphus said with a far-away smile. "It’s weird how different screams sound without a tongue." Harry stared at him and noticed how the two continued to smile as though they were both imagining a pleasant scene. After a few seconds, Rodolphus chuckled and looked at Harry. His eyes seemed a little hollow to the teen. Like he wasn’t all there, trapped still in what Harry realized was probably the most horrifying and traumatizing night of his life. He could imagine it with a very different set of twins. One scrabbling against a wall separating them listening as his brother went from articulating jeers and screams to unarticulate gurgling and the fear that must have held them both. George had lost an ear, Rabastan had lost his voice. "Don’t." Harry jumped. The light had returned to the man’s eyes and he viewed Harry with a mix of anger and worry.</p><p>"Don’t what?" the teen asked</p><p>"Think about it too hard. You'll get as f- I mean messed up as us." The speaking brother said as Rabastan nodded rapidly. Then he looked at his brother and gesture to the dance floor. Rodolphus smirked. "Great suggestion!" The man chuckled and made a very lude gesture indeed that made Harry blush crimson. Voldemort chuckled as Rodolphus laughed. "When the cats away indeed!" With that, the pair swept onto the dance floor. Harry stared after them while Draco shook his head.</p><p>"They're barmy. Seriously how did I get such rude uncles?" The blond teen asked. Harry didn’t comment as he took another sip of his wine. Suddenly the very familiar zapping feeling brushed the back of his neck and Harry jumped a mile. Voldemort looked at him with a falsely innocent smile and Harry glared at him before taking another drink. Maybe Rabastan had the right idea.<br/>
Suddenly a light tinkling rent the sounds of revelry as Narcissa swept into the center of the dancefloor looking as regal as a queen. </p><p>"If you'll be seated, the banquet is about to begin. Voldemort placed a hand on Harry's back, making the young man flinch. Then Harry froze. Voldemort's breath was like ice as he leaned down to his ear.</p><p>"Up to the head table." Then he straightened and removed his hand and strode towards the aforementioned table with a practiced air of aristocracy. Draco watched all this and was now staring at Harry with raised eyebrows. </p><p>"That was weird."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Harry agreed. With that, he headed toward the table and realized that he would be sitting alongside the Malfoys. Lucius had apparently given up his traditional seat for Voldemort and would now be sitting beside Harry on the left while Narcissa remained at the right as mistress of the hall. Harry was still a bit confused by all the complicated expectations and seating arrangements. Finally, a hush fell over the crowd as Lucius stood once again.</p><p>"Thank ye one and all, who have come to our hearth and hall. Drink well, be merry, for the spirits watch all with gladness." The host said with practiced ease. "Now feast my friends, to a new year and new beginnings."</p><p>"HÆLO!" the hall chorused suddenly, startling Harry.</p><p>"It means health. It is a traditional toast before the meal commences… wrong fork." Voldemort hissed under his breath.</p><p>"Right." Harry muttered grabbing the smaller fork as he dug into the salad of iceberg lettuce and radishes topped with an amazing honey dressing and walnuts. The meal seemed a bit stiff for Harry's liking. Lucius was nervous if the slight quiver of his hands was to go by and Draco spent most of the meal staring longingly at the far end of the lower-left table where Blaise and Nott were both sitting talking excitedly about something. Narcissa and Voldemort were talking quietly about where she purchased the rabbits for the feast which Harry had to admit were delicious. After dessert, which was surprisingly simple, consisting of spring fruits with sugar and lemon, several people stood alongside the dark lord. Narcissa led the way towards the garden. Harry stepped forward to follow but Draco held him back.</p><p>"Trying to become a squib Potter? I daresay it’d make killing you easier."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"They're going to perform the ritual for tonight. You can’t unless your magic is strong enough. It’ll be years before you could pull one off without damaging yourself.” the boy explained haughtily.</p><p>"Then why is your father doing it?" Harry asked with a smirk. Draco was not amused. He grabbed Harry's arm and shook him.</p><p>"You filthy blood traitor! How dare you say that in my own home! I ought-"</p><p>"Draco." Voldemort suddenly drawled. "Unhand my charge." Draco stepped back from Harry as though he’d burned him. Harry straightened his robe, correcting his fallen sleeve again. Voldemort smiled. "Come Harry." the boy hesitated.</p><p>"Won't it mess up my magic if I'm not strong enough?"</p><p>"Harry. We have duelled before. I am well aware of your strength, both of character and magic, and I assure you. This ritual will be nothing by helpful." The snake-like man said with a smirk.  Harry nodded slowly then followed. They exited out into one of the Malfoy’s gardens and Harry blinked. There were many spectating around a ring of fire. Inside the ring were many people swirling with dark energy arranged in a circle. In the center was a woman clothed in pure white holding a ball of flame in her hand. As Voldemort approached the woman spread her hands, creating an opening in the ring, which she quickly closed behind him. As he took a step through the glowing lines on the turf, he two began to pulsate with dark energies. The woman made an irritated face.</p><p>"Lord of the serpents, why must you sully my circle every season. I grow weary of your energies clinging to my robes." Harry was surprised when Voldemort bowed to her respectfully.</p><p>"High priestess, you could always send another of your coven. Yet you insist on coming yourself."</p><p>"For the day you do not lord, for the day you do not." The high priestess griped before she opened the circle for Harry. As he stepped over the circle, she gasped then she leered at Voldemort.</p><p>"I forgive you. This time." Then she turned her head skyward.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Today is the time of the Spring equinox.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Ostara is a time of equal parts light and dark.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Spring has arrived, and it is a time of rebirth.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>The planting season will soon begin, and</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>life will form once more within the earth.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>As the earth welcomes new life and new beginnings,</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>so can we be reborn in the light and love of the gods."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Harry sucked in a breath as the temperature seemed to plummet before the fire roared to life, warming the participants one again. The high priestess walked a circuit around the circle sprinkling earth into the shadows that swirled around each person.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"With the blessings of the earth, and the life within the soil,</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>you are reborn in the eyes of the gods."</strong> </em>
</p><p>She did this three more times, with water, smoke and finally with the fire she held in her right hand. At last she returned to the center of the circle the now smoldering fires casting a dim warm glow on everything and rose her arms to the heavens</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Rise! Step forth out of the darkness, and climb into the light!</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Awaken once more in the arms of the gods!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Harry took a step forward and gasped. The darkness that had lingered over him did not follow and slowly sunk into the smoldering pit where it evaporated. Everything felt lighter. He looked down at his fingers and marveled as he felt the tingles of magic under his skin and fingertips. He flinched as a few sparks actually arched across his fingers. He turned to Voldemort and gasped. The man's whole body seemed to ripple with static. Everyone else was smiling and sighing in content. Narcissa’s face was turned to the sky with soft pleased hums. The high priestess watched everyone for a moment then cleared her throat.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You have stepped once more into the light,</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>and the gods welcome you."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Then she brought her hands together before throwing them out again. The ring of fire was instantly extinguished, and the glowing circle seemed to evaporate. But the feeling was still there. Harry looked around at the various other attendants then back to a smirking Voldemort and could only really say one thing.</p><p>"Wicked."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. April 7th and 8th 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed since Harry's first ever equinox ritual. He still felt amazing. Spells came so much easier than they had before, which he marvelled at, much to Voldemort's amusement.</p><p>"How does that happen? All that black shadow I mean?"</p><p>"It is the accumulation of the stresses of years. Happiness and relaxation can rid some of it, but to truly be free of its energies one must be cleansed by a priestess of the gods." Narcissa explained. Harry had begun visiting her weekly for etiquette lessons. Apparently, Voldemort was getting tired of telling him which fork to use.</p><p>"Why have I never heard about any of this before?"</p><p>"It's because of muggleborns." Narcissa said plainly. Harry frowned. "I mean that literally Harry. The holidays that we celebrate are old pagan rituals that muggles consider to be taboo. Or even satanic. Many muggleborns find our rituals heinous, particularly the ones which evoke the gods."</p><p>"Well… I mean I guess you're right. But then some muggles celebrate them too! There are these people, called Wiccans, who celebrate all the same holidays-"</p><p>"Are they prosecuted?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"Not really I don't think. Some people see it as a joke. Most don't really care." Harry said with a shrug. Narcissa hummed in thought. </p><p>"Much has changed in the last few decades."</p><p>"Well yeah… you know I am often confronted with how behind you guys are. I know part of it is electricity not working with magic but seriously.” Harry complained.</p><p>"To our credit, there is much the muggles don't know or do either. For instance, they still use chemicals to treat dementia."</p><p>"That's only because they don't have magic! I'm sure if that could see and safely ingest ground fwooper feathers they would!" Harry argued. Narcissa sighed</p><p>"Let's change the subject dear, lest the dark lord arrives and find us arguing about muggles again." Narcissa said. Harry rolled his eyes and huffed. That had happened a few times and the level of Voldemort's condescendence led Harry to develop a headache on top of a subtle dull ache in his scar. "How have your friends been?"</p><p>"No idea." Harry said into his teacup. Narcissa frowned.</p><p>"You haven't sent them any letter?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked bitterly. "The only reason I'm here is that Voldemort lets me." He looked out the window, his eyes taking a sad look as he stared out at the pristine gardens that surrounded Malfoy manor. "I'm not even allowed to leave the mansion." </p><p>"You've never even been on the grounds?" Narcissa said lips thinning and a cold glint developing in her eyes.</p><p>"No." Harry said then he dropped a bit. "I miss my broom." He said sadly. Narcissa swallowed </p><p>"Well I doubt his lordship would let you fly, but it hardly seems fair that he wouldn't let you ride. The island is supposedly quite beautiful." Narcissa said with a gentle sympathy. Harry frowned in confusion.</p><p>"Ride?"</p><p>"Oh, you did not know?" Narcissa said with a shock "The dark lord breeds horses."</p><p>"Horses." Harry said flatly. Narcissa nodes.</p><p>"They’re really very beautiful specimens. His latest stallion won first place in the English derby last season. Rookhood was furious. Graciously of course." Narcissa began before giving Harry a conspiratory smirk "Until he was behind closed doors. Angelica tells me he was cursing the dark lord's name"  the pair snickered for some time until a knock on the door caused them to look up. Lucius was in the doorway and behind him, Voldemort stood with an impatient glower. Harry instantly winced as a throb priced his forehead. Apparently, his meeting had not gone well. </p><p>"My lord!" Narcissa said then she smiled at him in a rather expectant manner. "Might I have a word with you?" Voldemort rose an eye ridge but merely nodded and Harry sighed gratefully, for it seemed that curiosity was culling the dark wizard's foul mood. </p><p>"Wait for me by the floo." Voldemort said sternly. Harry didn't need telling twice and followed Lucius' lead. As soon as the door closed Narcissa’s smile fell and she put her hands firmly on her hips.</p><p>"Really my lord!" She began "I'm ashamed of you!"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Voldemort began, looked affronted.</p><p>"Harry tells me that he's not once left the confines of your manor." She said with a stern frown. Voldemort scoffed</p><p>"You think I would be so foolish as to let him out where he might well escape?"</p><p>"Oh yes!" She said, her voice suddenly dripping with cruel sarcasm "A young man, with an incomplete magical education, without a wand, will somehow escape an island in the middle of the Irish Sea that is surrounded by ancient magical wards keyed into your bloodline, designed to react to your wishes and therefore, present to keep said young man from escaping?" </p><p>"He's escaped before." Voldemort spat angrily.</p><p>"Yes, but all those times head a wand!" Narcissa reminded "And no reason to stay!"</p><p>"What reason does he have?" Voldemort snarled.</p><p>"Well if you had been doing as I suggested!" Narcissa began "He would want to stay out of affection!" She snapped "But no! Instead, I find you treating him as though he were merely your prisoner. I said woo him, my lord. Not cut him off. Love is an art of gives and takes. Harry will feel nothing for you until you give him something to hope for.'' Voldemort was quiet for several moments as he allowed Narcissa’s words to play out in his mind. suddenly he felt a slight tugging on his left arm and scowled.</p><p>“I’m being called away. Kindly extend your visit with Harry until I return.” was his imperious command before he disappeared in a whirl of dark smoke. The Malfoy matriarch scowled and huffed in a very unrefined manner before she summoned a house elf to return Harry to her sitting room. Harry was a bit irritated by all the pushing and pulling this way and that. Then suddenly he yelped and rubbed a hand to his scar.</p><p>“Well, he's in a bad mood.” Harry grumbled. indeed when Voldemort finally returned he was very very cross. He scowled at Harry with all of the fury he had when Harry was free. The teen half expected the dark wizard to kill him on the spot and felt that bitter cold clutch his heart again. Somehow that seemed to make Voldemort's rage intensify if Harry's watering eyes had anything to say about it. Lucius cowered behind Voldemort, tapping his hand against his cane in a nervous twitch. Narcissa however seemed entirely unphased.</p><p>“My lord, about what we discussed-'' Voldemort levelled her with the coldest glare Harry had ever seen. By all rights, the woman should have frozen solid or dropped dead but she merely held his gaze before sighing and looking down into her tea, she would allow their argument to pass. Harry had a newfound respect for this woman. Only perhaps Molly Weasley possessed a stern enough attitude to pull off a display such as that. He suddenly found himself sincerely hoping that the two women never met, lest the world be taken over not by dark lords or the machinations of the ministry, but by two motherly witches wielding only firm words and hands on hips. And so Harry returned to Serpent's Rock with Voldemort. The man didn't even bother to say anything as Harry tumbled out of the floo as gracelessly as usual and stormed off like a blustering storm cloud, dark and brooding. Harry drifted off down the halls in his usual torpor, listless and vapid. His typical curiosity vanquished by familiarity. Eventually, he made his way to the upstairs library. But even this place held no more intrigue. Harry huffed in irritation as he lounged on one of the couches in the library. He was so mind-numbingly bored. The manor was large enough, but even still he'd managed to poke his head into every room and hallway weeks ago. The ballroom downstairs hadn't gotten any less dusty and the plants hadn’t grown any more alive in the conservatory. The whole place was frozen in time. He huffed again and got up to light the fire. As he put the book down on the mantel a tad harder than he really needed to, the portrait above the fireplace made a noise. Harry looked up in shock. He'd never even realized that this painting had a living subject aside from the rose bushes in the background.</p><p>"Hello?" He called out quietly. Suddenly a small head poked into the frame. The subject was a small girl with pigtails and ribbons, dressed in a pale purple dress covered in lace and ruffles and bows. She might have looked like a doll if not for her rather plain looking features. She looked so different from all the other paintings in the house.</p><p>"Oh!" She said with a surprised but cheerful voice "I didn't know people lived here anymore!"</p><p>"I've been here for a few weeks…" Harry muttered quietly.</p><p>"Oh? I haven't seen you!" The girl said as she sat on the garden chair in the frame. The way she kicked her legs, showing off her adorable little pink stockings with tiny ribbons and her shiny white shoes, was so innocent that Harry almost felt bad for this child, trapped in the austere world of Serpent's Rock.</p><p>"My name's Harry." Harry said with a smile.</p><p>"I am Merope Valentina Gaunt." The girl said with a cheery smile. Harry gasped as his blood filled with ice. </p><p>"Merope?" He whispered.</p><p>"Yes?" The girl asked, crocking her head to the side. "Are you okay Mr. Harry? You look scared." </p><p>"I-" Harry started, but words failed. </p><p>"Is it the scary snake monster?!" The girl suddenly asked, jumping from the chair and fleeing the frame. And Harry flinched in horror. </p><p>"No!" He said quickly, drawing the young girl back "I just… wasn't expecting to meet you."</p><p>"Meet me?" She asked in confusion. Then she smiled "Oh you must have known my older self! Grandpapa had me painted when I was very young. he said he wanted me to stay cute and innocent forever, whatever that means." She said as she sipped and her delicate little teacup. </p><p>"Who was your grandfather?"</p><p>"Sylas Slytherin the IV'' the child recited like she was reading a textbook "Son of Marcus Ferdinand Slytherin, Grand Nephew of Slyas Slytherin the III the great great great grandson of Salazar Slytherin, lord of Serpents." She said proudly. "Which makes me an heir of Slytherin you know! I'm a very important person." She said smoothly. Harry snorted. So Voldemort did get something for his mother after all. A suffocating ego. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Just Harry." Harry said quietly. Merope seemed to weigh this a surprising maturity before nodding</p><p>"It'll do, I suppose." </p><p>"You suppose?" Harry asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Yes. But if grandpapa were to come to visit me I would simply have to deny ever knowing you."</p><p>"Is… is your brother somewhere in the house?" Harry asked suddenly. Merope frowned. </p><p>"No. Grandpapa said he was too angry all the time and they didn't get along so he never had a portrait made for him. My father was hanging up here in my place but as a young boy. Grandfather tells me that even as a child and even as a portrait my father was a bad man." Merope said with a harsh frown. And instantly Harry felt nothing but pity for the woman this girl had become all those years ago. Perhaps her grandfather had been right to wish her to be young and innocent forever. Then she might have never had to endure the pain and abuse her father and brother had so easily bestowed upon her. And yet. She named her only child after that 'bad man'. "Like the scary snake monster."</p><p>"What?" Harry asked in confusion.</p><p>"At first I thought he was a ghost." the little girl whispered conspiratorially "But now I know he's real. He's tall and thin, with big claws and sharp teeth and creepy red eyes that let him see in the dark! The scariest bit is his face! His skin is all white and you can kind of see through it, and his face is wrong! He's got no nose or lips!" The girl said she shuddered in horror. "If grandpapa were still here he would beat up that monster mark my words!" She finished loudly. Suddenly the door opened and the girl gasped and dashed away. Harry's head slowly turned and stared at the man before him. Voldemort was like a statue in the doorway, still and cold as marble. Scary snake monster indeed. Harry looked back at the portrait now empty and back towards the man then jumped. Voldemort was standing beside him by the time he looked back and was staring at the portrait. His eyes were cold as far as Harry could discern. But he looked down and saw that he was clenching his fists hard enough that Harry worried that the claws on his hand would tear through his own skin. </p><p>“I- '' Harry started but found the words died in his throat. What did you say to a man whose own mother was afraid of him? </p><p>“I have decided,'' Voldemort began, still looking at the now empty portrait. “that you may leave the manor.'' Harry blinked at him in shock. “It seems awfully rude of me to keep you confined in here for such a long time. Especially since you've somehow managed to get into many of the rooms that should have been locked to you.”</p><p>“Parselmouth,” Harry said with a weary grin. “Most of the doors open with a word.”</p><p>“Yes.” Voldemort said with a roll of his eyes. He finally turned to Harry with a firm, no-nonsense look. “You shall rise at nine tomorrow morning and dress in the clothes I provide you.”</p><p>“Okay?” Harry asked in confusion. But Voldemort never answered. He took one last look at the portrait before he stalked away. Harry stared after the man and wondered whether he had imagined the bitter look in Voldemort's eye. The next morning he did as Voldemort instructed, dressing in the strange trousers and stiff collared jacket. As he descended for breakfast he saw Voldemort dressed in much the same way. It was the first time he'd seen the man in anything but robes. </p><p>“Good morning.” Voldemort said before he met Harry's eyes. the young man realized that he had been staring at looked away before he pulled on the fabric of the trousers.</p><p>“What are these anyway?” he asked.</p><p>“Riding trousers.'' Voldemort said with a huff.</p><p>“Riding? Riding what?” Harry asked. Voldemort didn't answer and remained silent as he waited for Harry to eat. The teen realized that he was getting impatient as he heard the click of Voldemort's talons on the varnished surface of the dining table. Harry quickly finished his last orange segment and stood. Voldemort rose and led the way through the manor out the side doors. Harry stood, just on the edge of the doorway and breathed in deeply. The fresh salty air hit his lungs like ambrosia. What he wouldn't give for a broom. To fly in that glorious breeze, feel the wind in his face.</p><p>“Hurry up Potter!” Voldemort called in annoyance.</p><p>“Sorry!'' Harry responded as he jogged after the tall wizard. As soon as they walked towards the outbuilding Harry realized.</p><p>“Oh! Horseback riding! You breed horses!” he recalled.</p><p>“I trust Narcissa told you?” Voldemort asked as he pulled open the sliding doors. The sounds of horses in their stables instantly struck Harry. Lots of whining and pawing and thumping of hooves. There must have been a dozen horses all in fancy stables. Harry slowly drifted down the hall in awe. Each horse poked their nose out in curiosity as he passed before losing interest and returning to their troughs filled with oats and flax. Harry passed a few empty stalls and frowned. At the end of the hall separate from all the other horses as a dingy grey mare with her head in the back corner of the stall. Harry frowned and walked up to it. The horse lifted her head a bit as he approached. As Harry reached out a hand suddenly the horse changed its demeanour. It turned, screeching and revealing a mouth of razor-sharp fangs. Simultaneously Harry was yanked back by the collar out of the horse's range. The mare screamed, rearing in rage before snorting, eyeing Harry with glowing red eyes before it turned back towards the corner and looked as innocent as before. Harry was shaking like a leaf. Then he heard a chuckle. Then a full-on laugh. He turned to the highly amused Voldemort with a deep scowl.</p><p>“What the bloody hell is that thing!? Why didn't you warn me!? Stop laughing!”</p><p>“Oh I’m terribly sorry Harry but that was simply hilarious.” Voldemort said before he pointed to the nameplate on the stall door. “That is my breeding mare, Calypso.”</p><p>“That was not a horse!” Harry griped.</p><p>“You are correct.” Voldemort assured with his grin still firmly in place. “She's a kelpie.”</p><p>“Why do you have a kelpie in your stable?”</p><p>“I just told you. She's my breeding mare.”</p><p>“So wait… all of your horses are part kelpie?”</p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p>“How?”</p><p>“There are caves under the island. The island's name in antiquity was The Isle of The Sirens due to the presence of kelpie.”</p><p>“So Salazar Slytherin found a rock in the middle of a treacherous sea covered in man-eating horse things and decided to build his family home on it? Oh yeah. There's a stable person. Real genius.” Harry gripped sarcastically. Voldemort rolled his eyes before he walked back down the hall.</p><p>“Take your saddle.” he instructed as he lifted his own polished black saddle off of one of the many racks on the wall. Harry picked up the one he assumed was left for him. “Now follow me.” the dark wizard led Harry back down the hall to another stall with the name plaque ‘Danté’ “He's my most gentle stallion. The easiest rider. But do not mistake his calm demeanour for complacency. No kelpie-bred stallion will let just anyone guide them. You will have to earn his respect.” Voldemort warned before he walked away. Harry swallowed a bit in uncertainty before he put the saddle on the ground and slowly unbolted the stall door. The stallion inside was a creamy golden colour with a grey mane. his calm brown eyes flicked over to him for a minute before going back to his hay. Harry slowly approached him and ran a hand along the horse's side. The horse tossed his head and turned to Harry and sniffed at him before nickering softly. Harry smiled a bit and scratched the horse's nose. Suddenly the sound of hooves on stone reached his ears and he turned back to see Voldemort leading his own stallion down the hallway. Upon seeing Harry's saddle on the ground he tsked. “Don't leave it on the ground like that! You're cracking the leather!”</p><p>“Sorry.” Harry said with a wince as Voldemort lifted it onto the stall door into the v-shaped groove in the bars. Then he stepped forwards with a mess of leather straps in his hands. </p><p>“I’ll bridle him for you. it can be daunting.” sure enough Harry flinched a bit as Voldemort shoved his thumb into the horse's mouth to get the bit over its tongue. The horse munched on it a bit and made another nickering sound but was otherwise unaffected. With that Harry followed Voldemort out of the stable, saddle on one arm with his new friend following slowly behind.</p><p>“So wait, you never answered my question, how did you manage to breed horses with a kelpie? Wouldn't she just eat them?”</p><p>“Oh, she has. Dozens.” Voldemort conceded with a disappointed grumble. “But there are a few who managed to please her. She has her favourites every year. Danté is her oldest son. Heracles, this one here, is from two years ago. He's got quite a bit of his mother’s spirit. I half expected him to plunge into the sea at the first opportunity.” Voldemort's horse suddenly whinnied in a very familiar screeching.</p><p>“No kidding.” Harry said with a wince. saddling Danté was easy enough, he seemed perfectly fine to stand there while Voldemort explained how the buckles worked to Harry. It was only when the time came to get on the horse that Harry had trouble. He couldn't seem to get his leg fully over the horse before losing his balance and landing on his butt, sometimes with a foot still stubbornly clinging to the stirrups. Voldemort found it funny at first but it was quickly grating on his nerves. After the fifth attempt, he had enough and levitated Harry onto the saddle with a wave of his wand.</p><p>“I will not assist you again. The next time you will have to pull yourself up.” Voldemort insisted before he quickly showed Harry how to pull the rein and which signals to use. As Harry nodded in understanding Voldemort suddenly whistled and then he was gone, careening down the first drive at top speed. Harry blinked after him then clicked his tongue. Danté's ears flicked back before he cantered after the cloud of dust. As soon as Harry got used to the rhythm and the feeling he urged the horse faster and then faster. Soon he threw his head back and laughed in elation as he galloped through the island's vast fields. Slowing down was a process. Now that Danté was out he didn't seem to want to go back but eventually, Harry slowed their mad dash and slowed them to a trot as they made their way along the rocky shores. Finally, Harry spotted Voldemort sitting atop Heracles beside the crumbling remains of an old tower. Harry pulled Danté to a stop behind him. “This is all that remains of Salazar Slytherin's castle.” Voldemort answered the silent question. “The old owlery.”</p><p>“Sylas the third tore it down to build Serpent’s Rock right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Voldemort said as he looked over the fields to the grey stone building which stuck out of the earth like a gleaming jewel, its many wide bay windows glinting in the sinking sun. Harry looked out to the wine red oceans and sighed. Before him was the swirling ocean filled with creatures of the deep that would very much like to gnaw on his bones, behind the seat of his enemy mouldering and ancient. And below that man's horse. “You may ride whenever you wish.”</p><p>“What?” Harry suddenly turned to Voldemort with wide eyes.</p><p>“You may ride wherever you wish. Provided you are not reckless. There is a jumping circuit behind the stables if you'd like to try your hand at such things. Danté will serve you well in that respect, as I'm sure you've discovered his attitude towards speed. The entire island is rideable, though I ask that you refrain from riding in the woods. It makes the elk anxious and lowers hunting yields.” Voldemort explained as he turned Heracles back towards the stables. </p><p>“You mean it?” Harry asked, urging Danté to follow “Whenever I want?”</p><p>“The horses do need sleep.” Voldemort injected with a chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes. “You may eat and walk in the gardens if you'd like as well.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry suddenly blurted out, unbelievably grateful. Voldemort turned to him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” he finally muttered before he whistled and galloped back toward the stable leaving Harry in his dust once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. April 12th 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger hid a yawn behind her hand as she tried desperately to read the words on the page before her. Tiredness had long reduced the tiny writing to illegible squiggles. The poor lighting and gentle snoring coming from the cot in the corner of the subbasement weren't helping. Finally, she gave up, letting the crumbling tome close with a crinkle of old parchment and just listened to the burble from outside. Two feet from the window the heavy rain was draining into the sewer creating a typically soothing sound. But to Hermione, it just seemed to signify more time trickling past. With each burble Harry spent one more moment trapped in the clutches of Voldemort. she sighed again. Then she heard a stone shift and pulled out her wand.</p>
<p>“Henchinfluggen.” The Irish lilt called into the darkness. Hermione nodded at the password but still held up her wand.</p>
<p>“What did I have for breakfast yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Fruity-o’s.” the young man responded before he flicked on the overheads. On the cot in the corner, the black teen groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Sorry, babe!” Seamus muttered with a wince.</p>
<p>“More sleep please…” Dean murmured, exhausted from his nighttime reconnaissance.</p>
<p>“Any luck?” Seamus asked a slowly drifting Hermione. Her own cot was silently beckoning her.</p>
<p>“No.” she sighed tiredly. Seamus gave her a sad expression before he tried to smile. </p>
<p>“Ah well. Keep your chin up. You'll find him.”</p>
<p>“What if I'm too late…” Hermione asked quietly, as a cold bitter resignation crawled into her heart, gnawing at her hope. Seamus frowned.</p>
<p>“Don't you dare give up on Harry like that! He's a fighter! You know he is!” Seamus argued. Hermione gave him a strained smile but her heart just wasn't in it. It had been a little over three months since she had lost Harry at Malfoy manor. If only she reached for him just a second sooner. She knew, no matter what anyone told her, that it had been her fault that Harry had been trapped by the enemy. She had been the one he had called to. And she had failed him. Despite this, the press had been surprisingly quiet about the entire mess. The prophet still posted undesirable number one ads but they were at the back on the paper, throw away pages that no one read anyway. He seemed to have dropped away from the public eye in favour of more mainstream issues, like the execution of popular mugwumps or new Hogwarts professors. Certain appointments she urked to agree with, such as the recent replacement of Binns with a much more alive teacher. What had happened to Binns was unclear but she didn't suppose they really could do anything to someone who was already dead. But Harry. It seemed as if he had dropped off the face of the earth. There wasn’t a trace of a rumour of a whisper of where he was. The dangerous reconnaissance that The Order had been doing around the ministry had dug up no leads, no possible prisons. The Order had even tried to get into Azkaban and poke around to see if they had thrown Harry into that hellscape. But sadly they hadn't been able to get within a few meters of the shore. The dementors were just too observant, seeing through all of their efforts to hide. But even then the rest of The Order was skeptical. A prisoner of that prestige attracted gloating onlookers that paid to see heroes in chains. And yet no such rumours arose. And so they had investigated every member of the inner circle, learning all they could about their properties to see if any one could be used to house such a high profile prisoner as Harry Potter. They had exhausted every possible member of the dark.</p>
<p>Save one.</p>
<p>And that is what had brought Hermione to the soggy streets of Dublin. There was only one person in the dark army that they hadn't been able to follow or research.</p>
<p>Voldemort.</p>
<p>She poured over ancient tomes trying to find some way to find where exactly the dark lord lived. They had it on record that he had stayed at Malfoy manor for a few months while his mysterious manor was having its plumbing fixed, but so far the building’s exact location had eluded them. Hermione's research had led as far as a non-descript island somewhere in the Irish sea. Slytherin had apparently built a castle there but the description had been vague and none of the islands she and Seamus had surveyed showed any sign of wizarding activity. Most frustrating of all was a literary void that seemed to exist from Salazar Slytherin to Voldemort. She was able to find passing references to Voldemort’s grandfather Marvollo and his uncle, but before that was a long gap of nothing. It frustrated her to no end. It also made her question Voldemort's legitimacy. How did he even find out about his birthright? Of course, there was the possibility that he had been the one to burn all of his histories. But if so, why? shouldn't he celebrate his ancient connections, laud them to skies. Why hide the very thing that gave him legitimacy in the eyes of his followers? She rubbed her eyes again. She was just so tired. Suddenly the stone shifted again. Both she and Seamus turned their wands towards the doorway.</p>
<p>"Henchinflüggen." The deep voice of Kingsley Shaklebolt said into the room, followed by snickering. Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry sorry. I know it's serious and all… but henchinflüggen! Come on!"</p>
<p>"Hiya Ron." Seamus said with a roll of his eyes. The ginger frowned.</p>
<p>"Aren't ya gonna check to make sure it's me?"</p>
<p>"No need." Hermione drawled with an exasperated huff. Ron winced then. He spotted the book in front of her and frowned. </p>
<p>"Any luck?" He asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"No." Hermione said with a sigh. The two slipped into a slightly awkward silence than before Seamus cleared his throat. </p>
<p>"So! To what do we owe the pleasure?"</p>
<p>"I found something for Hermione." Kingsley said before he held out another crumbling tome. Hermione frowned and opened it.</p>
<p>"'The Statute Of Secrecy: A Nine Day Conference'? What did you find in this?"</p>
<p>"One of the members is rather important." The girl flipped to the page Kingsley had marked and surveyed it quickly, then she stood.</p>
<p>"Heresticles Marcus Slytherin! Oh my goodness!" She scanned it again then began to read aloud. " 'Heresticles Marcus Slytherin, the grand duke of the most ancient house of Slytherin, was the oldest member of the conference. He advocated for total separation of wizarding communities, along the lines of American settlements, and lowering the legal wizarding age from 17 to 15. Despite ultimately not getting what he wanted he continued to work towards the finalities. Tragically, he died before he could put his signature on the document, at the age of 152. He was survived by his great-nephew Lord Sylas Marcus Slytherin the fourth, Lord of Serpents, who declined to put his signature on the parchment in his uncle's stead. He merely demanded that his great uncle's body be returned to Serpent's Rock'... Serpent’s Rock. What is Serpent's rock?"</p>
<p>"My guess it's where he lived? Or maybe that's where that Sylas fellow lived?" Ron offered. Hermione stared at him wide-eyed.</p>
<p>"That's it… that's where you know who lives." </p>
<p>"You've found it?!" Kingsley asked in shock.</p>
<p>"No. But now I know what it's called." Hermione said. "And I know a bit more about Slytherins descendants… I didn't realize one of them helped write the statute of Secrecy."</p>
<p>"Me neither. Makes ya wonder if he'd gotten his way yeah?" Seamus commented. "Can you imagine Diagon alley not being in London?" </p>
<p>"There isn't enough landmass in Britain for us to be completely separated from muggles." Kingsley commented. "He wouldn't have been able to get his way even if the rest of the conference <strong>had</strong> agreed with him." </p>
<p>"That stuff about the legal age though… I'm glad the council didn't agree to that." Hermione said quietly. </p>
<p>"Maybe he had a good reason." Ron said quietly. "Harry would have had a lot better time if he'd been allowed to use magic outside of school sooner." Hermione hummed quietly. </p>
<p>"There's something else." Ron said before he pulled out a thin box. Hermione frowned then opened it and gasped.</p>
<p>"But… but Ollivander said-"</p>
<p>"He figured it was worth the old college try." Ron said with a lopsided grin. Hermione lifted Harry's wand into her hands. A band of lighting wood now wound its way around the shaft, the only scar on its once heavily marred surface. "He did say that he didn't know if it would work or not. but seeing as we don't even have Harry…” Ron trailed off. The whole room drifted into a sad silence. Then Hermione huffed.</p>
<p>“Well! We know it's called Serpent's Rock. Now we just have to find it!” Hermione said with a growl as he pulled out the ancient maps again.</p>
<p>“won't it be unplottable?” Ron asked. “So it won't show up on those maps.” Hermione suddenly dropped the map and stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>“Ronald… you're a genius!”</p>
<p>“I am?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Well, you don't know you are but sometimes!'' Hermione said before she pulled out a laptop that Seamus had nicked from a coffee shop. They were living in the grotty basement of a hostel in the middle of muggle Dublin and piggybacking off the upstairs wifi. Hermione has said it would be useful to keep in touch this way, as it didn't leave an owl trail. It had been useful for some of the order members currently stationed on the continent, though the use of magic did render the wifi weird for a few days, hence why they had been mostly doing without. Hermione quickly pulled up a satellite image of Ireland and its sea.</p>
<p>“So what's this then?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“The island is unplottable, right? So that means land surveys won't be able to put it down. But the thing about satellites is, they're in space. So they would be beyond the range of the spell.”</p>
<p>“So what your saying is-” Seamus said getting excited.</p>
<p>“Any island that only shows up on the satellite is a candidate for Serpent's Rock!” Hermione said before she went about comparing the maps. It took two weeks to find every little island scattered along the Irish coast that was unplottable. There were dozens. Most of them were no bigger than a field and housed some disgruntled Irish wizard who yelled at them in Gaelic about trespassing.  A few were crumbling old lei points, tired standing stones sagging in the earth occasionally attended to by a priestess of the old religion. Hermione didn't know as much about that as she liked, especially since many older families still worshiped with the wheel of the year. But they never really said much, save giving them blessings for safe travels. There were only a handful of islands left off the coast the isle of man. Today Hermione and Seamus were donning their coats and stepping into the April rains.</p>
<p>“Have a good day babe.” Seamus called to a still eating Dean.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you too.” he called back. “Make sure you don't die.”</p>
<p>“Don't jinx it!” Hermione snapped in irritation. Seamus rolled his eyes before leading the way through the halls. A hostel was really the perfect cover, so many people walked in and out that the front desk never even bat an eye when they walked past. The pair walked down the road towards a dark alley and then turned on the spot to their first destination with a crack.</p>
<p>“Dia duit, agus fáilte go The Celtic Knot! d’eispéireas Ceilteach deiridh! Conas is féidir liom cabhrú leat inniu?” a female voice said as they landed. Hermione jumped and turned to the well-dressed woman standing before them.</p>
<p>“Uh… wrong place, sorry!” Seamus said with a wince before he and Hermione turned again, appearing in yet another alleyway a block from the hostel.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Some kind of resort.” Seamus said with a snort. “something about the Celtic experience? Fuck if I know.” Hermione sighed and flipped open her notebook, crossing the coordinate off her list. “Alright...53°55'06.7"N 4°47'00.7"W.” she rattled off. Seamus nodded before he turned on the spot again. Blood suddenly spurted out of the side of his neck and he collapsed to the ground. Hermione screamed and quickly waved her wand, attempting to stem the flow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he sat on a fallen block of stone by the old owlery watching the waves below. Danté was a few feet away and he too spooked and sent out a strong kick behind him. Harry rushed over and calmed the beast. As he turned back to collect his fallen sketchpad and charcoal he jumped. Voldemort was standing on the cliff with a harsh eye to the horizon.</p>
<p>“Mipsy, bring Danté back to the stable and tack him down. Mopsy, take Harry to his room and lock the door.” Voldemort muttered darkly.</p>
<p>“Wha-” Harry began but then he was back in his room blinking at the door where Rasputin and Theidius’ jewelled eyes looked at him curiously but their metal bodies remained twisted into a knot. Harry looked out his window where he could just see Voldemort waving his wand in an intricate pattern on the edge of a cliff. Then he flew into the sky, smoke trailing behind and began to orbit the island. Harry frowned but knew from experience that there was no way out of this locked room and flopped onto his bed and hoping the sea spray didn't ruin his only sketchpad.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I said not die, Hermione! Not die!” Dean gripped again.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry!” Hermione sobbed as Seamus lay on the cot, pale but conscious holding his paining neck. “I should have known there would be anti-apparition wards! I’m such a fool!”</p>
<p>“Relax, babe.” Seamus whispered tiredly. “I've blown myself up worse than this.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit!” Dean snapped “You nearly bled out!”</p>
<p>“Dean.” Seamus said as he labourously pulled himself upright. “ We knew shit like this could happen. We were trying to find the home of You-Know-Bloody-Who. honestly, I don't know why we thought we'd be able to apparate right in.”</p>
<p>“But-” Dean began to argue.</p>
<p>“Look okay. Now we know where he is. That means that Hermione here can figure something out.” Seamus said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Hermione conceded. Then she gasped. “The post office!”</p>
<p>“What?” Dean asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“I can send owls through the post office!”</p>
<p>“How is sending an owl going to help?”</p>
<p>“It's all we have.” Hermione complained. And neither boy had any kind of response. It was indeed all they could do. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. April 28th, 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat at the window and sighed. It had been a little over a week since the attempt to breach the wards of serpents rock. Harry had been confined to the manor again. Voldemort was even more paranoid than before and had Nagini following him around. The serpent rarely spoke; just lurked under a sofa or in the dark corner menacingly. Harry looked over at the snake and huffed.</p><p><em> “Stop lurking and come here.” </em> Harry said casually. The snake froze and blinked with her clear eyelids before she stuck her tongue out as if to test his intentions before she slowly slithered forwards.</p><p>
  <em> “Dinner is bored.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Very.” </em> Harry agreed though he rolled his eyes at Nagini’s continued insistence on referring to him as ‘dinner’</p><p><em> “Dinner should go hunting.” </em> she offered. Harry laughed.</p><p>
  <em> “I don't eat rats.” </em>
</p><p><em> “mmm.” </em> Nagini hissed. <em> “Juicy rat.” </em></p><p><em> “I think I know who you're talking about and I fully condone your actions.” </em>Harry said smugly. Nagini let out an appreciative hiss when a voice came from the doorway.</p><p>“Tsk tsk Harry.” Voldemort said, sweeping into the room menacingly. “ Such violent thoughts.”</p><p><em> “When it comes to Peter I have no shame in thinking as violently as I please.” </em> Harry complained. Then he winced and scratched at his scar. <em> “what's got you in a tizz?” </em></p><p>“That is none of your concern.” Voldemort said coldly. Harry winced and scratched at his scar at the prickles that rippled through it stronger.  “I have come to inform you that you will be dining alone tonight.” Voldemort explained coldly. Harry blinked and looked at him confused.</p><p>
  <em> “Where are you going?” </em>
</p><p>“What I do with my time is none of your concern, Potter.” the wizard snapped before he slammed the door behind him.</p><p><em> “Rude.” </em> Harry gripped as his scar burned. <em> “God he's in a foul mood.” </em></p><p><em> “Yes.” </em> Nagini agreed before she casually crawled up Harry and wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p><em> “Um…” </em> Harry began, uncomfortable.</p><p><em> “Warm.” </em> Nagini hummed in a relaxed voice before she stilled, clear eyelids closing over as she fell asleep. Harry blinked and reasoned that he was basically stuck now. He wasn't going to wake up the extremely deadly man-eating viper. Even he wasn't that stupid.</p><hr/><p>“They what?” Narcissa asked in a blinking shock. “But how?”</p><p>“I haven't the slightest clue.” Voldemort admitted with a scowl. “Whoever sent it is… annoyingly intelligent.”</p><p>“Oh?” Narcissa questioned. “How so?”</p><p>“They have charmed the letter against opening. I suspect it is tied to a magic signature. Impressive magic for one of Harry's friends. I wasn't aware any of them were that clever.”</p><p>“Probably Granger.” Draco said with a grumble.</p><p>“Who?” Voldemort asked with narrowed eyes. The teen flinched and looked up realizing that he was now the center of attention.</p><p>“Erm… Hermione Granger. I think she has a middle name but I don't know what it is. She's one of Potter's friends. she's a bookish know it all. She was the brains behind most of Potter's ‘adventures'. Too smart for her own good I say. She's a nightmare.”</p><p>“Careful Draco.” Lucius said with a raised eyebrow “You're starting to sound like you have a crush.”</p><p>“Now now Lucius.” Narcissa huffed. “Don't embarrass the boy.”</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with admiring your betters.” Voldemort said, “Though I suppose in this instance that must be terribly embarrassing.” Draco’s face went red.</p><p>“I could do anything she does! Probably better.” the dark lord smirk fell.</p><p>“Prove it.” Voldemort said flatly. Draco flinched and stared at him shocked. The dark lord scoffed before looking back to the table and the newly arrived tea. “I have no patience for the boastful so perhaps next time, think before you speak?”</p><p>“Of course my lord.” Draco muttered. Narcissa cleared her throat.</p><p>“Harry will be overjoyed to hear from his friends again.” she said as he sprinkled more sugar into her tea.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Voldemort demanded codly. Narcissa looked up, frowning.</p><p>“Surely you're going to give him the letter?”</p><p>“I had no intention of doing anything of the sort.” Voldemort snapped. Narcissa's spoon clattered to the table and she came completely apart, propping her elbows on the table, mashing her palms into her eyes and groaning quietly.</p><p>“By the gods you're hopeless!” she muttered exasperatedly. </p><p>“Narcissa!” Lucius hissed in a panic. </p><p>“My lord, how do you expect the boy to love you if you continue to treat him like a prisoner!” Draco spat out a mouthful of his tea and started choking.</p><p>“What?!” he gasped out in a panic</p><p>“Hush, Draco.” Narcissa snapped sternly as he stared down a now furious dark lord. “My lord, please. At this rate, his heart will never be yours.”</p><p>“I'm starting to think this whole endeavour is a waste of time.” Voldemort snarled. Narcissa snorted.</p><p>“Then by all means take away his friends. Take away his riding and his gifts. Lock him away. If you think he'll suddenly stop being depressed I have news for you.” Narcissa snarled.</p><p>“Narcissa!” Lucius actually shouted in a panic. Voldemort scowled before he stood up and stormed out.</p><p>“What the bloody hell was that?!” Draco demanded with a higher voice than normal. Narcissa huffed and shook her head.</p><p>“Oh, what am I going to do with you two.”</p><hr/><p>Harry looked up and huffed.</p><p>“Will you please stop moving.”</p><p>“I can't help it! I'm excited to see what I look like all grown up!” Merope said as she vibrated in her little garden chair, brimming with excitement.</p><p>“Well don't get too excited. I'm not that great… and I'm working from second-hand memories.”Harry said as he looked up again to examine the little girl’s bone structure. “Plus you're a portrait, not a photo, so there's some artistic license.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Merope said thoughtfully. Harry was just finishing up on the dress when the door opened. Merope gasped and fled her portrait, terror visible. Harry looked up and saw Voldemort standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Hi… um.” Harry looked down before he showed his drawing to Voldemort. The man raised an eye ridge.</p><p>“And that is?” he asked.</p><p>“Your mum.” Harry said quietly. Voldemort froze and looked down at the sketch again. “About… 20? I don't know. Maybe younger? I don't think Marvolo said that in the memory. Plus I don't think she ever went to Hogwarts so...” Harry looked up and saw Voldemort's nebulous expression and trailed off. After a few moments, Voldemort seemed to shake himself from his stupor and thrust a stamped envelope towards Harry. “Thanks?” Harry said in confusion. The second he grasped the letter words bloomed on the surface of the envelope. Harry took one look at it and gasped. “Hermione?!”</p><p>“It seems young Malfoy was correct.” Voldemort said with a snort. “The brains of your operation yes?”</p><p>“Usually.” Harry agreed. He tore into it and quickly scanned the paper. After a few lines he burst out laughing.</p><p>“Something humorous?” Voldemort asked curiously. Harry looked up at him with a smug grin.</p><p>“Hermione found you using muggle photography.” Voldemort's smirk vanished.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” he demanded coldly. Harry smirked.</p><p>“She used satellite imaging to find the geographic coordinates of the mansion so she could send letters through the post office.” Harry explained. “Satellites are-”</p><p>“I know what satellites are!” Voldemort snapped. “Do you think muggles could have gotten to the moon without us.”</p><p>“Yes.” Harry said. Voldemort scoffed.</p><p>“Not in 10 years.” he said with a grumble. he looked down at Harry's sketch again and suddenly turned away. Harry tried to stop him before the man was already storming away. </p><p>“Is… is he gone?” a quiet voice whispered from the mantle. Harry sighed.</p><p>“Yes, Merope.” Harry said quietly. </p><p>“I don't know how you can stand to be in the same room as him Harry! You must be really brave.” the little girl said firmly. Harry sighed and looked down.</p><p>“Right.” he said as he scanned his sketch of an older Merope. “Real brave.”</p><hr/><p>Harry settled into his room with a sigh. The first page of Hermione's letter spent most of the time explaining how she managed to find him. It was something Harry was quite used to. Hermione always needed to justify and explain herself before she got into the meat of anything. He flipped to the next page and began to read</p><p><em> Anyway, I should probably start getting into the actual news. Some of </em> <em> it is not so good, and some of it is really quite good. First off, Ron and I </em> <em> have officially broken things off. I think it's for good this time. I know you were </em> <em>  happy for us but I think it's really for the best. We’re just too different. </em> <em> In another life maybe, but not this time. I think I'm going to take a break from all that anyway. It's exhausting! In other happier news Seamus and Dean and back together! I'm actually living with them right now, in a location I'm not going to mention if the previously explained safeties are circumvented somehow. All I will say is that we're close. A lot of the Order has scattered to the winds. We've been trying to convince some of the European countries to induce sanctions against You-Know-Who’s government. To be frank, though it hasn't really been working. Germany and France in particular seem to want to wait and see. France has a sort of ‘hold it at arms length’ policy when it comes to Britain. I think they're worried that if they try to interfere it might spark similar rebellions back home. Most of our Order members can't even get into the ministry! Fleur's parents have agreed to try and help but they don't have a lot of political power. The good news is that Kingsley has been making headway in a different route. He's managed to get a few members of the Wizengamot to try to influence upcoming debates. No promises but it's a start. Kingsley thinks that we should try to find a more political way to end the war. I personally agree. The casualties are already too high.  </em></p><p>Harry sighed as he read that line. Hermione was of course quite right. He had heard from both sides that the battles had started getting more complex, more desperate, and the casualties were mounting. The last time he'd gone over to tea with Narcissa they had been interrupted by a distraught Lady Katherine Nott, who had just been informed that her son was dead. Harry knew Theodore, and while they hadn't been friends he did feel sorry for the woman. The longer this war went the more the casualties would mount. Harry turned to the last page of the letter.</p><p>
  <em> To be perfectly honest I don't even know if you're reading this letter. None of us know if you're still alive. But somehow this feels cathartic. I suppose if I get this letter back I’ll know. But maybe I'll keep sending them anyway. It feels nice to write you again. It feels like we're back in school. Like it's just another holiday. I know it's not. But maybe I can just pretend. I’m so sorry Harry. I’m sorry I wasn't fast enough. Ron says I’m being irrational, That it wasn't my fault. That's part of the reason we broke up, to be honest. I can't help it. You called out to me. Maybe you were just trying to warn me but I still have nightmares about that. If only I'd been just a little faster. I hope you can write back somehow. I know you probably aren't even reading this. But I have to have hope. It's all we've got right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With all my love and apologies, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione </em>
</p><p>Harry let the letter fall to his lap and looked out the window again. He stayed like that for some time, feeling world-weary and depressed. Suddenly the door opened and Voldemort walked in with a large eagle owl on his arm.</p><p>“His name is Hermes. He is my only international owl so do be gentle with him. He may bite you at first. That is his way of testing you.” Voldemort said with a complaining begrudging tone. Harry stared at him in wonder. “I instructed Mipsy and Mospy to add writing supplies into the desk. Do try not to turn this place into a post office.”</p><p>“Why?” Harry muttered quietly. Voldemort looked up. Harry was looking at him with a lost expression. The wizard stared for a moment before he huffed.</p><p>“I've been unkind to you these past two weeks. I hope this can make up for it.”</p><p>“But why?” Harry asked now, quite distressed. Voldemort looked at him and chuckled.</p><p>“Because my dear Harry I still haven't solved the mystery of how you have come by parseltongue. And while you're here you are a guest. And I treat all of my guests with the utmost respect.” Voldemort said with a bow of his head. the look on his face when he straightened again was almost sheepish. “You’ll have to forgive my earlier behaviour. I was terribly out of practice, and I suppose there was still a bit of rage from our previous… meetings.”</p><p>“A bit?” Harry asked with a snort.</p><p>“Perhaps quite a bit.” Voldemort amended with a conceding nod. Harry looked down at the letter then pulled out his sketchbook from behind it. He looked at his quick sketch from before and ripped it off the binding before handing it to the man.</p><p>“Here.” Voldemort strode forwards and took it, staring at it for a few seconds before looking at Harry curiously. “And thank you… for the owl.”</p><p>“You are most welcome.” Voldemort muttered before he went to the door. “Enjoy your letter writing.” with that he left his young charge to his late-night writing. That night as he finished up paperwork his eye floated to the sketch periodically. Finally, he picked it up and stared at the young woman's face. Then he opened his top drawer and put it in there before heading to his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beltane, April 30th, 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry hadn't stopped watching the horizon since he's sent Hermes on his way, that most precious response in beak. He’d sat staring at his window for two days now waiting for some sign of the post. Of course, he hadn't noticed any owls when Hermione's first letter had arrived. But then he hadn't been paying any attention before he read it. It had been making him jump at every bird he saw in the sky. Most were gulls, the occasional albatross. Once he'd seen a very strange bluish bird land in one of the fields before being chased off by a grazing Calypso. The bird's flowing tail feathers had just missed the viscous kelpie's fangs. It had let out a mournful cry that had made Harry’s heart sink with dread and shivering with discomfort for a few hours. Today though it was drizzly and not much of note had happened. The horizon was more of a splodgey smudge than its usual line. Harry sighed again. Then suddenly the door slammed open. Harry jumped a mile and fell off the settee with a yelp. Then he poked his head over the side and spotted a very unimpressed Voldemort and winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… knock first?” he offered. Judging from the spike in pain in his scar the snake-like man was not amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you happen to know the date, my young charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“April?” Harry offered weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“April,  yes.” Voldemort offered with a sinister smile. “and the day of the month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-something?” Harry asked. Voldemort huffed and rubbed the spot where the bridge of his nose would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“April thirtieth.” the man said in irritation. Harry's brain worked overtime as he tried to remember why that date was important. After a few moments, the older wizard took pity on him. “it's Beltane you uncultured fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Harry said as he clambered off the floor. Then he bit his lip. “which one is that again?” Voldemort groaned in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first of summer. The time of fertility and protection. The first day of the court of the sun.” he explained with a touch of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right!” Harry said with a wince. “well happy Beltane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rituals won't start till midnight.” Voldemort began. “but I felt it necessary to inform you of… certain aspects of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under no circumstances are you to go off into the forests.” Voldemort said coldly. Harry blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Harry asked. Voldemort sniffed in distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young couples go into the anointed forest to ‘make love’ in the presence of the god in hope of children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry they have sex in the woods?” Harry asked in shock. “why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just told you. The expectation is to have particularly affluent children.” Voldemort explained with a roll of his eyes. then he paused in thought. “for instance, Severus Snape is a child of Beltane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snape’s a half-blood.” Harry said flatly “I very much doubt his parents had sex in the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you happen to see him tonight you might get the full story.” Voldemort offered with a smirk. “it is an interesting if sordid tale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snape's going to be there?” Harry asked coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone in my court is expected to be there.” Voldemort said cooly. “those that don't know my feelings on the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Harry said with a slight swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secondly, you will be expected to drink to the gods. This means drinking warm blood.” Voldemort said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” Harry asked in horror. “What kind of warm blood?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goat's blood.” Voldemort said flatly. “The goat which will be sacrificed on the altar of the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I'm starting to see how muggles might see this as satanic.” Harry said plainly. Voldemort snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, it is a necessity if you attend the ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Harry said quietly. “anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may dance the maypole if you wish, but under no circumstances are you to accept flowers from anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Harry asked. Voldemort’s jaw jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do as I say, Potter.” Harry frowned but sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dress in what I provide for you, and before you ask: Yes, you have to wear it.” Harry was already dreading this.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry was glad that this festival was at midnight, with any luck it would be relatively dark and no one would see the god awful toga Voldemort had made his wear. Not that the man was dressed much differently. The most annoying part was the lack of shoes. Voldemort might be used to it but honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop playing with your brooch!” Voldemort snapped in irritation as he made their portkey. “It's very distracting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't I make this a bit tighter?” Harry begged. He was practically bare-chested the way it hung now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Voldemort snapped. “The point of this day is to appreciate the beauty of the human body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you wearing sleeves?!” Harry demanded coldly. Voldemort donned a lecherous smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disappointed?” he offered cruelly. Harry went bright pink and squeaked in shock. Then he glared harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous!” he snapped. Voldemort waved his hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never fear, I will be shedding my tunic before the ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joy.” Harry spat sarcastically. Voldemort chuckled before he held out the branch serving as their portkey. Harry was still glaring as he grabbed in. The pair landed in the perfectly manicured lawn of an obstinately large house. It was twice as long as Malfoy Manor and only one story shorter. It looked like a palace to Harry who was staring with a slight gap. In each of the house's many windows, a torch was burning, making the building look as though it was in flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my lord.” Yaxley said with his typical gruff voice. “Welcome. A prayer for a fruitful year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And upon your house as well. Speaking of which, how is your young wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's in the garden my lord, and in good health.” Yaxley said with a slight grimace. “Of course we must still pray that it stays that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Voldemort agreed with a bow of his head. Yaxley's eyes flicked to Harry and he rose an eyebrow before he titled his head to the young man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my home Mr. potter. and a gracious Beltane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To you as well.” Harry offered weakly. Yaxley's eyebrow rose somehow even higher but he didn't comment. “So… what’s wrong with your wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not really any of your business.” Yaxley said coldly. Then he noticed Voldemort's slight glower and swallowed. “She's pregnant.” Yaxley conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Harry said with a smile. “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't celebrate yet.” Yaxley said with a frown. “It's her third pregnancy this year. And her ninth in the last two years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninth?!” Harry asked in shock. “How could she possibly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“miscarriages.” Voldemort explained flatly. Harry’s face fell and he looked at Yaxley with new sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.” the young man said repentantly. Yaxley shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine. Just don't mention it to my wife. Thinking about it upsets her. And it doesn't help that she's got a weak constitution. Hence why I'm both host and master of the hall tonight” Yaxley offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Harry accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your time. I shall be ready to facilitate in the chamber of agreements in an hour my lord.” Yaxley said. Voldemort bowed again before he guided Harry by the side of his toga away from the little palisade they had landed under into the gardens proper. Harry's hopes to be hidden by darkness were then squashed. A dozen bonfires were cast around the gardens making everything glow bright orange. His only consolation was that he wasn't dressed any differently than anyone else. Of course, the women weren't wearing togas, but slips with long drooping sleeves, the kind that were easy to take off now that Harry thought about it. At the center of the circle of bonfires was a growing pile of wood. Each household had presented a single branch. Hence the portkey Harry realized with a jolt. Sure enough, he and Voldemort approached the bonfire. Harry couldn't help the smile of recognition as they approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grand Priestess!” he cried with joy. The woman smiled widely at his jubilation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Harry Potter. A pleasure to see you again.” she turned to Voldemort and her face fell to a smirk. “Lord of Serpents, less of a pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gracious Beltane to you, Grand Priestess.” the man said as he held out his branch. The woman took it and examined it closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another yew I see. You need to evaluate your life goals Lord of Serpents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” Voldemort asked flatly. The woman’s smirk widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry potter knows what I mean. After all, the path to immortality is paved with blood and futility. And irreversible destruction.” Harry sucked in a breath while the woman's violet eyes bore into his. Then she looked at Voldemort. Though she didn't say it anyone who looked knew she was taunting the dark lord. ‘I know something you don't know!’. The man for his part was not amused and ripped the branch from the woman's hand and cast it onto the pile with disgust. He turned to Harry who had schooled his face into what he hoped was an impassive and slight clueless expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to mingle. I must speak with Lucius.” then he stormed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May your year be… productive.” The Grand Priestess offered Harry as a parting. Harry then turned away, walking through the crowd in a dulled haze. 'How did she know?!’ Harry wanted to pace. To think. To scribble away at pieces of paper and work out how this woman could possibly know about his quest. Then suddenly he ran into someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sor-” he began before the word died in his throat. Because standing in front of him, sneering in disgust at a very fresh white wine stain on his surprisingly bright toga was Severus Snape. The man was waving his wand in intricate patterns, siphoning the liquid out of his robe and back into his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do watch where you going, you urch-” the man looked up and blinked in a moment of shock before he scowled. “Potter. I might've known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snape.” Harry spat coldly. The man's sneer deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Voldemorts guest.” Harry said bitterly. Snape's eyes flicked around. “He got rid of the taboo. Strange how you worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not the taboo I care about.” the man sneered. “I’m merely ascertaining if the next thing you’ll stain my robes with is your blood. I would say think if I didn't already know you didn't possess a brain. Though perhaps just this once you might be able to spark some activity into it. Look around you, Potter. Do you really think it's wise to use the dark lord's name in this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not calling him that stupid title.” Harry drawled coldly. “I'm not one of his followers. I don't have to show him any kind of respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's most unwise.” a voice said from behind him. Harry jumped and whipped around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius!” he said with a weak smile. “Voldemort's looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was looking.” Lucius amended quietly. "In fact, he sent me to keep an eye on you.” the blond insisted with a smirk. “And if it erks you so much to use the dark lord's title Harry there are many equally respectable titles. You might call him 'Lord of Slytherin'. Or 'Lord of Serpents'. 'His lordship' is also an option, though several people might get confused by which lord you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to call him a lord?” Harry demanded with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that is what he is.” Lucius insisted. Harry opened his mouth then froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… what's his full title?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort, the Rightly Appointed Heir and Lord of Slytherin, Lord of Serpents” Lucius said with a touch of ceremony. Harry gapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wait… he's an actual lord? It's not just an ego stunt?” Harry asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lucius assured him with a chuckle. “He is the last of his line, and is, therefore, lord of his house, equal to myself and all the other lords of the court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why is he in charge?” Harry asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he is the heir of Slytherin.” Lucius said plainly. “Slytherin's house has always been the high lord of the court. Until the dark lord arrived to fill the throne it had been kept empty for every festival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there was no one in charge of the court rituals for fourteen years?” Harry asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. And for about sixty years before the dark lord's ascension” Lucius explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sixty?!” Harry asked in shock. “Why so long? What happened?” Lucius shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid only the dark lord would know that story. All those who lived through it are long dead and the story was not widespread.” Harry stared off into the distance then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not calling him ‘my lord’.” Harry insisted. “He's not ‘my’ lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.” Lucius said nonchalantly. Harry huffed but said nothing. Then suddenly he remembered Voldemort's earlier words and turned to Snape with a steely glint in his eyes. He waited for the ran to raise his wine glass to his lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo I hear you parent slept in the woods.” he said just as the man took a sip. The effect was just as he wished. The dour potion's master choked on his sip and nearly upended his glass again in shock. He turned to the young man with snarling teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you hear about that!” he ground out furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>H</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>is lordship</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry drawled cooly. The man's face was an ugly puce colour as his jaw jumped from clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, Severus.” Lucius said with a chuckle. “It's not that embarrassing.” Severus glowered at his friend furiously before he fumed for a few moments then he opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not to repeat this story. To anyone.” Severus drawled. Harry nodded though he knew that promise would depend on the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother,” Severus began quietly. “was a rebellious youth. She was born and raised in Northumbria before the family moved to the lower York region due to financial problems. While in York she snuck out to the local town to...” Severus sneered “flirt with the local coal workers and other lay workers, as well as young veterans from the second world war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was slumming.” Lucius paraphrased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite.” Severus said then he straightened up to continue his story. “Anyway, she began to… court one of the young soldiers. This particular soldier had a habit of sneaking into the local word to... Indulge in various narcotics, supposedly to help with shell shock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened?” Harry asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother's family was hosting Beltane that year. My mother took the opportunity. When the Beltane festival began she slipped off into the woods and stumbled upon the man who would become my father. And thus we are here.” Severus ended abruptly. Harry frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he even in his right mind at the time?” Harry asked. Severus’s face was impassive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother never did say.” was all he said before he took a sip of his greatly diminished wine. Harry looked down at the grass feeling a bit sick. Maybe this story was better left alone. Then he frowned. “Wait when were you born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“January ninth.” Severus said flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“December thirty first.” Harry muttered under his breath. It couldn't be, could it? The times did line up, if loosely. Though Voldemort would have to have been born pretty early. Actually, that might explain a lot. Harry looked out across the crowd and tried to find the tall man. He wasn't hard to spot. His white toga with his imperial purple tunic made him stick out, not to mention his pale skin and inhuman appearance. As he looked across the garden Voldemort's own eyes flicked up and met his. Harry’s eye watered before he tore his eyes away and brushed his scar with a grimace. Lucius spotted this then flicked his eyes over towards Yaxley and waved him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corbin. I’ll be commandeering the Chamber of Agreements for a few minutes.” he said hastily as he gripped Harry's arm. The man frowned in irritation but he jerked his head in a nod. Harry frowned at Lucius before yanking his arm from the aristocratic blond’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor.” Harry muttered, bowing to the dark man before following Lucius. “You were a bit rude to Yaxley. Isn't that dangerous, considering how wealthy he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is precisely because he is so wealthy I can do as I please.” Lucius remarked with a smirk. “Half of his wealth is thanks to my advice.” he led the way through the sprawling manor to a surprisingly small yet cozy room. It seemed like a simple office to Harry. Lucius strode over to the liquor cabinet. “Sherry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sure.'' Harry said with a shrug. What Voldemort didn't know wouldn't kill him. This time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I might give you some advice potter.” Lucius began as he passed a small glass to Harry. “Do not underestimate the dark lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Lord Malfoy. I'm not stupid.” Harry griped coldly. Lucius smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know Mr. Potter. You have a thousand plans in that brain of yours, and they have helped you in the past. But I think you'll find that none of them will help you now.” Lucius drawled. Harry slouched a bit and his eyes tipped down to the glass in his hands. The blond man cleared his throat. “I don't say this to discourage you. Rather, I wish to be your confidant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confidant?” Harry demanded with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An ally. In and amongst the sea of enemies.” Lucius insisted, donning a surprisingly genuine-looking smile. “Someone you can trust.” Harry was silent. Trust. Was there really anyone he could trust right now? Anyone close to him? He looked up at the Malfoy patriarch, careful to keep his face blank. Could he trust Lucius? Surely he had an ulterior motive. A knock at the door startled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to interrup- is that my sherry?” Corbin demanded in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll replace it.” Lucius offered flippantly. Yaxley grumbled quietly under his breath. Something about stuck-up Malfoys. “The ceremony is starting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Lucius cried before he leered at Harry. “You are in for a treat.” Harry frowned at the man but followed in silence, still turning over what he'd offered a moment before. Could Lucius be a true confidant? No. Not with everything. There was too much at stake, too many things the blond could sell to Voldemort for favour. But… maybe for small things? Suddenly the cold night air hit him again. He looked up as Lucius led him away to Narcissa before walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello, Harry." Narcissa said with a smile "How has your evening been?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Harry murmured. Then suddenly a bell sounded and the crowd fell silent. Harry looked up and nearly choked on his own tongue. Lucius, Corbin, Voldemort and another wizard Harry thought he recognized as Antonin Dolohov were standing at the cardinal directions </span>
  <em>
    <span>stark naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Harry's face reddened rapidly and he tried to stutter out a question to Narcissa but she held up a finger to her lips. The Grand Priestess stood in the center, just south of the still dormant bonfire. A pregnant Lady Yaxley stood with a goat and a knife and a peaceful smile. The Grand Priestess cleared her throat and began the ritual.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hail the children of magic. Today we honour the gods of the year. First we give the blessings of blood. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned then towards the goat and, drawing the knife slit the poor creature's throat. The blood fell into the grass. At first, Harry frowned, as nothing seemed to happen, then the grass began to glow bright green and spidery lines stretched out, forming a massive ritual circle that encompassed all of the attendees. The priestess dipped two fingers into the goat's neck and walk towards each of the four naked men drawing runes on their chest. And each time she did they spoke. And each time they spoke the crowd, including Harry who felt his lips and mouth move of their own accord chanted </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hail and well met!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The grand priestess then moved back to the goat, smearing both hands in the blood now and holding them out as if to cup something.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brigid, three-faced Goddess of Fire,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>we call upon you to come to us this Beltane.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You are the fire in the head of the bards,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>the heat of the forge for the smiths,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>the cleansing flame of the healers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join us in our ritual now;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hail and well met!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's felt entranced as he and everyone else held out their hands and knelt towards the fire</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hail and well met!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The priestess lifted her cupped hands above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cernunnos, Horned God of the Forest,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>we call upon you to come to us this Beltane.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You are the stag of seven tines whose antlers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>provide protection against all predators,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>the guardian of trees and wild things.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join us in our ritual now;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hail and well met!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lifted his hand, an oppressive feeling forcing him to bow his head in reverence.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hail and well met!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The four naked men stepped forward and bowed to the bonfire. Then each man placed their hand on a single outstretched branch. Slowly the fire grew and grew until the oppressive heat and light made the lines on the grass nearly invisible. The grand priestess then knelt and bowed to the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O, great gods! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blessed be our families, our lovers, our lives. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blessed be the vines of our crop and heart of our fodder. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bless us with your grace, your wisdom, and your honour. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>We drink now to your will!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And your will be done!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So mote be it!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Harry felt his hands fill with a warm sticky liquid. All around him was much the same. Then slowly he brought the blood to his lips. He drank three deep gulp fulls. Then suddenly the night melted away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry wasn't quite sure where he was or what he was supposed to be doing. He was lying naked in what felt like a bed, but it didn't feel like his cot. Then shook himself. No. It was his bed. But not the right bed. Then suddenly he saw something come into focus. It was a couple, deep in the throes of passion. One was a thin woman with mopey features the other was a man, but when Harry looked up to see if he could recognize him he cried out in alarm. The man had no face! He turned away from that and frowned. He could see another amorous pair, this time nestled in the crook of two trees. The woman was blond and quite vigorous. The man lay there with cloudy eyes while the woman had her foul way with her captive. Harry swallowed and shut his eyes. Then a pair of hands were on him. He looked down and gasped. Oliver. Oliver wood. The man smiled down at Harry and placed a kiss on his stomach. Harry gasped. Then suddenly Oliver's hands were replaced by Cho Chang. The girl bit her lip and crawled up Harry's torso to nibble his chest. Then suddenly two arms snaked from behind and kissed his neck. Cedric. Alive and vigorous. Harry swallowed thickly. Then he heard a giggle between his legs. Ginny. Harry stared at her, half delirious from all the stimulus. Four more hands reached out then, and ginny turned into Fred and George, staring at Harry with devilish grins. Harry felt like he was on fire. Then suddenly everything grew instantly old and pitch black. He would have thought it was dementors if the arousal wasn't still thrumming through his veins. Suddenly an ice-cold hand stroked its way across his chest. Harry gasped and squirmed as the hand dodged what he wanted very much to be stroked the most, teasing him deviously. Another hand raked around his upper thigh. Harry groaned in desperation and tried to push back against the body that had to be behind him, but all he felt was the bed below. Then suddenly a puff of cold breath blew across his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry." The voice whispered. And Harry was suddenly awake. Panting in terror. He sat up and looked around jumpily. He was in his bed at Serpent's Rock. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. Just a dream. He got up, took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold shower and dressed modestly. He walked into the breakfast table where Voldemort was awake and reading the paper. The breakfast was mostly silent until the older man finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting dreams?" Harry choked on his bagel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Url!" Harry coughed roughly "What? Dreams?! How do you know about dreams?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a side effect of the ritual." Voldemort said flippantly. Harry scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't have warned me about that when you were lecturing me about Beltane yesterday morning?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must have slipped my mind." The dark lord leered. Harry scowled and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were strange. Mostly I just dreamed about people I had a crush on… some I didn't even realize." Harry admitted quietly. It would be pretty hard to look Fred and George in the eye the next time he saw them. "Only…" Harry paused when suddenly the faces clicked "I saw your parents!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents?" Voldemort asked with a quirked eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It was really weird. Your father had no face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he wasn't much of a person anymore by that point. Just an object for my mother's affection." Voldemort gripped quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw Snape's parents too." Harry admitted his face going ashen. "What Elieen did to Snape's father was really messed up…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She wanted freedom from her oppressive life. And she figured that her lovely soldier could give it to her. I rather think she learned the error of her ways." Voldemort said with a sneer. Then she waved that away. "All that is the past of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you dream about?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Old bed warmers from my ranks." Voldemort said flippantly. Harry blinked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… sleep with your followers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slept." Voldemort corrected flatly. "These days most of my followers are already married or not my type."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is being married really that much of a deal-breaker? Bellatrix seems obsessed with you." Harry commented. Voldemort laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she certainly is. But I'm afraid she wouldn't please me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Harry asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a homosexual." Voldemort said plainly. Harry choked on his bagel again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… what?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that so shocking?" Voldemort demanded with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just… I had no idea!" Harry admitted. Voldemort rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I portray a necessary front of complete asexuality to my followers. Especially at the court-wide events. If I didn't, I'd be showered with proposals from nearly every family in Britain." Voldemort admitted with a huff. "And trust me, fending off the advances of horny young men with entitlement issues is not how I like spending my time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Harry agreed quietly. His mind was still reeling from the knowledge. "Wait does Bellatrix know?" Voldemort just smiled deviously. Harry gapped. "You can't find her begging appealing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not appealing, my young guest. Entertaining." Voldemort said with a grin. Harry scoffed in frustration, making Voldemort grin wider. Then he got up and walked around to Harry's chair. As he leaned down Harry had a sudden lurch in his stomach. "Nearly as entertaining as you." The man whispered, frigid breath ghosting off the shell of his ear, awakening Harry's ice field veins. "Have a good day, Harry." Then he was gone. Harry continued to stare at the air in front of his eyes. And in his ears, he could still hear that whisper. The same he had heard in that mysterious dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hello, this is something new I've been writing for a while now.<br/>I have no beta reader for it at the moment so there may be a few grammar and spelling errors even after I edit it thoroughly. I apologize. Writing anything with minor dyslexia makes things very complicated.<br/>I hope you enjoy this foray int a more mature story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>